Vengeance
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are targeted by a group of homegrown terrorists. How far will they go to exact vengeance. Not a death fic, lots of whump. Gibbs and Tony father and son and no other pairings. Characters are slightly ooc but it is a traumatic situation
1. Chapter 1

(This is not a death fic, it is a Tony whump and Gibbs psychologically whumping along with minor McGee and Ziva whumping in other chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for taking the time to read it.)

Tony and Gibbs were sitting at the new Sushi place in Georgetown they were joking about the last case they closed, Tony was making some movie reference when he noticed Gibbs was looking at something outside the window.

Tony was curious, "Whatcha looking at Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer he just got up and headed outside to the black sedan that was parked across the street from the restaurant. When he exited the restaurant the black sedan speed off. Gibbs wrote down the license plate and put it in his pocket for later.

Tony followed Gibbs out of the restaurant after quickly paying the bill. Tony looked at the fleeing car and asked, "What was that all about?"

Gibbs had a worried look on his face, "That car was behind us when we left the Navy Yard and then at the batting cages and I noticed whoever was in the car was taking pictures of us in the restaurant. Lets go back to the office and run these plates I got off the car."

Tony followed Gibbs to his car. The ride back to the office was quiet. When the two agents got back to the office they ran the plates of the car that was following them. The car was registered to a Marshall Gray a college student at Georgetown.

Marshall has a clean record except for involvement in a grass roots terrorist group called the Alliance for Peace. Tony reported that the Alliance for Peace was a pretty benign antiwar group but lately they have managed to get on Homelands watch list for upping their game with minor explosions and property defacing. Tony grimaced, their favorite means of protest is to throw dog mess on solders."

Gibbs shook his head, "What do they want with us? Tony if they are upping their game you aren't safe you need to come home with me the spare room is made up."

Tony started to protest but was stopped by a glare from Gibbs he smiled and told his boss, "Sounds like a great idea, I will go home and get some clothes and I will meet you at your house in an hour."

Gibbs sighed, "An hour DiNozzo not a minute more. If you're not at my house in an hour you will have hell to pay."

Tony smiled and headed to the elevator. Gibbs followed a few minutes later and went home and made up the guest room with the special sheets that he got just for Tony when he came over. He smiled to himself as he made up the bed. He would never tell Tony this but he always enjoyed having Tony stay with him. The chance to eat breakfast with him and watch movies till midnight it was a nice change to always being alone.

Gibbs got done setting up the bedroom and then headed down stairs. Once he started another pot of coffee he looked at his watch DiNozzo had 20 minutes to get to his house or else.

Tony raced up the stairs at his apartment building he hit traffic because of an accident on the way to his apartment and he was painfully aware that he was running out of time. He thought he would go and gather his clothes and then call Gibbs from the car and tell him he would be a few minutes late.

He unlocked the front door to his apartment and quickly fed his fish Kate and ran to the bedroom but froze in his tracks when he saw the state of his bedroom.

On the wall in red paint said, "It was all your fault, you did this." And everything in his room was completely destroyed. His NCIS shirts were on his bed marked up with red markers, " Puppets of the man" was on one shirt and "defending the criminals who fight wars" was on the other shirt.

Tony started to reach for his phone and he managed to press the speed dial for Gibbs and heard his standard terse greeting when he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Gibbs was on the other end of the phone listening to the attack on Tony. He gathered his gun and keys and was running out the door yelling, "I am coming Tony, hold on."

He put his phone on speaker and listened to Tony the whole time he sped to his apartment. He double parked behind Tony's car and took the stairs two at a time and when he got to Tony's door the door was open.

Gibbs proceeded into the apartment with Guns drawn. He cleared every room and then made his way to the bedroom. He was stopped when he saw Tony on the ground.

He ran to his side and tried to wake Tony up by gently slapping his face. After a few slaps Tony began to open his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were Gibbs brilliant blue eyes starring at him. He looked at his boss and said, "I screwed up boss, I am sorry I didn't make it back to the house in an hour.."

Gibbs just snickered, "Oh Tony, are you okay? What happened? Did you see who attacked you?"

Tony tried to sit up and answered, "Yes, don't know, no" When he sat up he immediately became nauseas and grabbed his Ohio State Garbage can that was by his bedroom door and he threw up in the can.

Gibbs sighed, "I am calling Ducky to check you out and the team to process the apartment. If this was the work of Marshall Gray and the Alliance for Peace then they chose the wrong guy to try and make a point with."

Tony laughed as he laid back down, "Easy there Papa bear we don't know who did it yet?"

Ducky and the team arrived quickly. Ducky confirmed Gibbs initial diagnosis of a minor concussion and gave Tony some prescription strength Advil to take for his headache and prescribed a day of rest for him. Tony tried to complain but Ducky silenced him with a strict warning, "Don't argue or I will make you take three days rest."

The threat of a three-day forced leave was enough to silence Tony. He wasn't feeling very good anyway. With some help from Gibbs and McGee he moved to the couch and took a nap while the others processed his bedroom.

There were tons of fingerprints in his room; it would take Abby hours to process them all. They bagged all the evidence and took samples of the paint off the wall and within two hours they were all done. Before they left Gibbs told them, "These maniacs seem to be targeting Tony and me but you two make sure that you watch your six and if there is anything off you call me okay. We don't know what these people want and I will be damned if I am going to let him hurt any of my team."

McGee and Ziva promised to be careful and promised to call when they knew anything from the evidence.

Gibbs gathered a bag of Tony's clothes and then gently woke the sleeping man up and took him back to his place to sleep off the concussion.

Gibbs tucked Tony into bed and then went down to the basement to work on his boat. He tried to think who this Marshall Gray was. He must know him but how and why does he want to hurt Tony?

Across town-Marshall Gray sat in his apartment with the 10 other members of the "Alliance for Peace." The AFP like they call themselves is a group of College Kids against the war and determined to make statements that will get them time on the news.

Marshall called the meeting to order and began, "The 2nd anniversary of my brother Mark's death by the hand of that fascist sell out Agent Jethro Gibbs is in three weeks. I want our group to make a special statement in honor of my brother. Something that the Pinko bastard that shot my brother will not soon forget."

Tommy who was the groups resident explosives expert raised his hand and asked, "Marshall, killing him wont make any difference to him we have watched the man he isn't afraid of death he works like he has a death wish. So what are you thinking of doing to him?"

Marshall smiled an evil smile and answered, "Tommy man, I am so glad you asked that. You're right killing the SOB would be way to kind. What I have planned for him will hurt him way more than anything I could do to him."

Marshall walked into his bedroom and brought out a stack of pictures. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, he is the closest thing that Gibbs has to family. DiNozzo has worked for Gibbs for 8 years and as you can see in these surveillance photos they spend a lot of time outside of work too. There is one where they were at the batting cages, one where they were out at a Sushi restaurant and there are others in the stack too. It is obvious that Anthony is like a son to Gibbs the perfect person for my plan."

Marshall handed Tommy a small box, "Tommy, I want you to pack this box with explosives and I want you to rig it to where it will open when DiNozzo opens the box. I am going to send a special delivery package to Agent DiNozzo from his lost love Jeane Benoit and tell him to open it when he is at work alone. And when he does, Gibbs will finally feel what I have felt and Vengeance for my brother will finally be served.

Tommy everything you need is in my Garage you better get to work the rest of you I want you all to make signs and picket outside of the Navy Yard. The idiots will be so concerned with you all they wont give the box a second thought till it is too late."

Three weeks later Tony was late getting into the office, as soon as he stepped off the elevator he heard a gruff, "YOUR LATE DINOZZO" from Gibbs. Tony rolled his eyes, "Sorry Boss wont let it happen again, I was driving into work today and was stopped at the gate by a bunch of war protesters who decided that my car would be a good car to lob piles of dog crap on."

Ziva looked at Tony with a look that held a mixture of pity and disgust, "Let me get this straight, I know I am a new American but how does the right to assemble translate to a right to throw dog crap on someone's car."

Gibbs answered her, "It doesn't, DiNozzo did you stop and have the guards arrest them?"

Tony waved him off, "Nah Boss they were just college kids, a trip through the car wash on the way home will clean up the mess. I am just mad that they made me late to work."

Gibbs got up and stood in front of DiNozzo's desk, "Listen Tony, these same college kids broke into your apartment destroyed your bedroom and gave you a concussion."

Tony shrugged, " We don't know for sure if they broke into my place or not and I was an idealistic college student once. I was never a war protester mind you, and I would NEVER throw dog crap on anyone, I always believed in our military and what they did but there were other things that I was passionate about and yes McGee I was passionate about things other than Coed's and people gave me a break so I try to return the favor."

Gibbs scowled at Tony, "Well if this happens again I will bring the group up on charges myself got it?"

Tony smiled at Gibbs and said, "Yes Sir."

Gibbs was about to walk a way when he saw a small brown box in Tony's inbox it was addressed to Tony and the return name was Jeane Benoit with a note that said not to open it till he was alone.

Gibbs looked at the box and then looked at DiNozzo, they were having one of their silent conversations no one else knew what was being said but Tony and Gibbs knew. Gibbs was letting the man who is as good as a son know that he is there for him if he needs him and his son was thanking him for always caring but he would be all right. Not one word was said but they both understood and Gibbs went back to his desk.

Thankfully the day was quiet with no new cases, the group spent the day trying to unbury them from the mountain of paperwork that each one of them was under. At 1730 Gibbs sent David and McGee home.

Gibbs shut down his computer and gathered his stuff, "You want me to stay while you open the box?"

Tony smiled, "Nah it is okay boss, go home."

Gibbs raised his chin to look him in the eye and said, "Don't forget my door is unlocked and if you want I have a steak we can share."

Tony smiled, "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs walked out of the building and got into his car. Before he could pull out of the garage his phone rang, the person on the other end said, "Vengeance is mine, you should really go check on Tony, it is all your fault!" and then he hung up. Gibbs sat in his car for just a moment and then the whole building shook and Gibbs took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

(So sorry I wasn't as fast as usual to upload this chapter. I have had one of those weeks when you go to do something and you get distracted by EVERYTHING Kind of like the dog from the movie UP, "Hi, I am a talking dog, SQUIREL. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. While writing this I thought, "Does Michael Weatherly know so many of us live to mame and torture his character lol)

Tony was finally alone at his desk and he held the small brown package in his hands. He couldn't fight the tears that began to fall. He rubbed his finger over the return address, "Oh Jeane, I am so, so, sorry I hurt you so badly. I never meant to hurt you. When I told you that I love you I wasn't undercover. I really loved you."

He gently unwrapped the paper and stopped to admire the small wooden box and his mind went back to all the good times that they shared and then he sighed as he remembered the look on her beautiful face when he admitted to her he was lying.

He took a deep breath and opened the box. When he did there was a split second realization that this was not a gift but a bomb; he threw the package but it was too late. His body exploded with pain and thank God for small mercies, his world went black after a few moments.

Gibbs was downstairs when he heard the explosion that was so powerful the whole building shook. He took off desperately running up the stairs taking the stairs two at a time as fast as his bum knee could carry him. He made it into the Bullpen and he froze at the site that greeted him.

Tony's belongings and all his papers were blown everywhere, some of them even on fire. His desk had a whole in the middle of it and all he could see of Tony were two feet sticking out from behind his desk on the floor.

Gibbs ran over to Tony's desk and moved it out of the way and knelt down next to Tony. Tony was so still his face and torso were covered with wicked looking burns and so many cuts and contusions he couldn't count them.

Gibbs took a steadying breath and felt for a pulse. Gibbs was preparing himself not to find one but, thankfully he did. The pulse he felt was weak and slow but it was there.

Gibbs gently rubbed Tony's forehead with his calloused fingers and begged him to hold on and that he is getting help. He whipped out his phone and called for an ambulance. By the time he was off the phone the room was beginning to fill with the few other people that were working that time of the night.

Ducky was about to leave when he heard the e explosion he gathered his first responder kit and called Jethro to figure out who needed his services.

Ducky had never heard Jethro's voice crack with emotions but it did when Ducky asked him who needed him. Gibbs managed a breathy, "It's Tony Duck, a bomb, please hurry he isn't doing well."

The sound of anguish in Jethro's voice sent the elderly ME running. He made it to the 3rd floor where he found Gibbs cradling Tony's limp body in his arms. The site of the young man that he had became so fond of stunned Ducky. Tony was barely recognizable from the flash burns on his face, blood oozing from the cuts all over his body.

Ducky quickly shook off the shock and went to work. He thought to himself, "_there will be time later to fall apart."_

Gibbs moved to allow Ducky to work but never let go of the man he thought of as his child. Ducky was frantically working to stabilize all of Tony's massive injuries. Gibbs was cradling the young mans head in his lap constantly begging the younger man to hold on help is on the way.

Five minutes after the explosion the paramedics came into the room. They wasted no time seeing that Ducky had done well to stabilize his wounds. They placed Tony on the stretcher and within 3 minutes Gibbs was sitting next to Tony in an ambulance racing towards Bethesda.

In the ambulance Gibbs could see Tony trying to wake up. His eyes were moving rapidly under his lids and he would let out a low moan every few minutes. Gibbs asked the paramedics, "He seems to be in a lot if pain can you give him anything?"

Joe the senior attendant smiled an understanding smile and said, "I am sorry sir we can't give him anything yet. He has obviously got a brain injury and lord knows what else, the pain meds will only get in the way of diagnosing him properly. I promise you though we will be there in just a few minutes and he will get the best care possible."

Gibbs gave a sad but understanding smile, "I know Bethesda is the best. Tony spent 3 weeks in the hospital there when he was recovering from the plague."

Joe looked at Gibbs and then at Tony and then back at Gibbs, "This is Anthony DiNozzo? WOW this kid is a little bit of a celebrity around Bethesda. I guess he is a little bit of a trouble magnet too huh?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah he is if something is going to happen to anyone it is going to happen to him, poor kid."

As soon as Gibbs stopped talking he felt that the ambulance stopped and the back doors were quickly opened and Tony was whisked away. A nurse met Gibbs at the back of the ambulance and got a full report from him at what happened and then Gibbs was ushered into the crowded waiting room and given a stack of papers to fill out for Tony.

Gibbs sat in the all to familiar waiting room and just closed his eyes for a minute and looked toward heaven, "_Please let Tony be okay, I don't think I could live with myself if he died because some freak was out to for some kind of twisted vengeance. I lost one daughter I cannot loose my son." _

Gibbs finished the paper work and turned it in and was quickly joined by Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Ziva and McGee. They all sat in silence while they waited for word on Tony.

After an hour of silence Gibbs spoke, "Who is running the investigation? Do we need to go back to the Navy Yard?"

Ziva smiled, "No Boss, the Director is leading up a special team of Monroe and Phelps to handle the investigation."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face and looked at McGee, "Tim, can you run the last number that called my cell phone from your laptop? The bomber called before the explosion. They told me, "Vengeance is mine, you should really go check on Tony, and it is all your fault!"

McGee looked at Gibbs with shock in his eyes, "Do you think this is connected with the attack on Tony in his apartment?"

Gibbs frowned, "Some one has got some issue with us for some reason and they are taking it out on poor Tony. We need to find them and find them now. I don't think Tony could survive another attack (_if he survives this one_)."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Please forgive me I have been going through some serious writers block My professors tell me to write something everyday, lately nothing has come. Hopefully that nasty writers block will leave now and I can get my mojo back Thanks for reading!)

McGee took Gibbs phone and went back to the Navy Yard to run the number. The rest of team Gibbs sat and waited and prayed. Gibbs sat a few seats away from the others. He wasn't angry with them he just didn't trust himself to be able to school his emotions that were raging inside of him.

The emergency room physician interrupted an hour after McGee left their silent vigil. The 40 something, slightly balding man asked for the family of Anthony DiNozzo. When Gibbs lead his little family over to the doctor the doctor offered his hand to Gibbs, "Hello, I am Dr. Harrison Ford, no relation to the actor. Mr. DiNozzo came in with severe burns on his hands and chest and most of his body was riddled with shrapnel wounds, most of which were superficial but there are several on his hands and face that will probably require reconstructive surgery after he recovers from his other injuries. The thing that has us worried most are the third degree burns on his chest. He is in a very fragile place right now. We are currently giving him blood and fluids to help stabilize his condition. We are cooling his burns and hopefully we will be able to take him to surgery in the morning to begin the grafting process on his chest. He is currently unconscious and on a ventilator. We will be keeping him in ICU for the time being. I am sorry to you all but Agent Gibbs is the only one who is authorized to see him, being that he is the next of kina and Dr. Mallard because he is listed as his personal physician. I know you want me to offer his chances of a full recovery but right now the best I can offer is he is stable for the moment only time will tell the rest. I am so very sorry."

Gibbs sat hard down on the chair not able to speak. Dr. Mallard thanked Dr. Ford and asked when they can go to Tony's room. Dr. Ford smiled and promised a nurse will come and get them when he is settled in a room.

Ducky told Ziva, Abby and Palmer to head back to the Navy yard and help with the investigation. He promised to call them and update them when he knows anything new.

As the three left the ER Palmer told the girls, "First Brad Pitt then Harrison Ford, only Tony, only Tony."

Once the others left Ducky gently sat next to Jethro and placed his hand on his back. They sat quietly for a moment then Ducky gently said, "Jethro, this is not your fault. Anthony is strong he is going to be fine."

Gibbs sat stoically deep breathing trying to maintain his emotions, He closed his eyes and with a broken voice said, "I cant loose him Duck. He is not my blood but he is my son. Loosing Kelly just about killed me. I spent so many years keeping people from getting to close then DiNozzo tackled me in Baltimore shouting something about damned tube socks and broke through all those walls. When he smiled and figured out my whole undercover op in a matter of minutes, I knew I wanted him on my six. Oh God Duck. Tell me he is going to be okay."

Ducky sighed and gave Gibbs shoulder a squeeze; "Tony is going to need us to be strong for him. When he wakes up he is going to be in extreme pain and he is facing many surgeries and months of painful therapy. He will need a lot of support to keep fighting, I fear that there will be many times he wants to give up."

Gibbs steadied himself and took a deep breath in an action that served to strengthen his reserve, "Tony will not go through any of this alone Duck. Whatever he needs from me he has got it. I will move heaven and earth to make sure he is taken care of. I will do whatever it takes to see him better. I will be there to hold his hand or kick his ass. He is strong and he can do this."

By the time he finished speaking he was no longer about to break, he sat up straight and gave a knowing nod to Ducky. Ducky just smiled, "I never doubted you for a moment Jethro and neither will Anthony."

Before any more words could be exchanged a nurse came out and escorted the two men into Tony's room. When Gibbs walked into Tony's room all the strength and determination that he had in the waiting room vanished when he saw the still, bandaged form on the bed.

Gibbs actually stumbled back when the nurse in the room changed the cool clothes over his chest. He saw the burned and necrotic flesh and his stomach turned. Gibbs whispered, "OH God Ducky?"

Ducky just gently squeezed his arm and ushered him into the room into the chair next to the bed.

The nurse replaced the clothes and left the two men in silence with the unconscious man. Tony was on a respirator, unconscious and looked more like a pile of raw meat then Gibbs' SFA. Gibbs sat there gently holding his hand careful to avoid the many scrapes. Gibbs tried to fight the tears but once Ducky left the room to get them some coffee leaving him alone with Tony the tears fell.

With a broken voice Gibbs told the unconscious man, "I am so sorry someone has decided to use you to get to me. I guess someone else knows how important you are to me. Know this DiNozzo, we are going to find this Bastard that hurt you and when we do he will wish he was never born. No one and I mean no one messes with my son and lives. You are going to have a long recovery from this one, longer than you have ever had before. You get your sleep now and don't you worry about anything. You will never be alone through this. You are going to get so sick of me you are going to have to wake up and kick me out of here and I still wont leave you alone. I love you Anthony and I am so proud of you Son. You are going to show those doctors what it is to be a fighter just like you did with the plague. Sleep well Anthony, no one is going to hurt you again. I promise."

Ducky stood outside the cracked door listening to what Jethro told Tony and smiled while wiping a few tears of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE reviews Hope you enjoy this and the next chapter it will deviate from my usual fluffiness to some action then we will eventually get back to the fluffy emotional stuff. Thanks again for reading and commenting.)

Ducky and Gibbs sat flanking Tony's bedside in relative silence. Silence is not Ducky's default stetting but he knows it is his friends so he is quiet and waits. About two hours later a nurse came into the room, "Agent Gibbs, you had a message at the nurses desk from an Agent McGee, he said, 'The number that called you was a Tommy Wilcox and he is interrogation room 3 waiting for you."

Gibbs looked at the nurse with icy blue eyes and thanked her. When she left he sat looking at Tony conflicted about what he should do. He promised he wouldn't leave him alone but he also promised that he would find and punish the people who did this to him.

Ducky sensing his struggle offered, "Jethro, go, young Anthony will not wake up for sometime and I will be here with him till you return."

It took one more glance at Tony's nearly lifeless body to make his mind up for him, "Ducky, I will be back as soon as I can. I will have my cell and you call me if anything changes in his condition and I mean anything okay?"

Ducky smiled, "Of course Jethro, you have my word. Now go and get some justice for our dear boy."

Jethro made it out of the ICU and called Tim and let him know not to start the interrogation because he is on the way and he wants to do it himself.

When Tim hung up with Gibbs he had to let out a snicker. Ziva asked, "McGee, what in the world is funny at such a time as this?"

McGee answered, "I was just thinking, I am really glad that I am not Tommy Wilcox right now because Gibbs is on his way to handle the interrogation."

Ziva was silent for a moment then agreed, "Mr. Wilcox has no idea the Papa bear he just poked by hurting Tony."

It took Gibbs 15 minutes to take the 30-minute drive to the Navy Yard. He stormed into the bullpen area on a mission, his anger had slowly boiled while he was in transit and now it was nearly boiling over.

He came off the elevator ready to spit fire at anyone who dared get in his way. He froze as he turned the corner and came face to face with Tony's burned out desk and nearly threw up when he saw the blood stain carpet.

He stood in silence for a moment then took a deep breath and steadied himself. He sat at his desk and asked McGee about what they found.

McGee stood in front of Gibbs desk and pointed to the Plasma tv on the stand to the left, "Tommy Wilcox is a college senior majoring in French poetry. He is a known member of the Alliance for peace and we found evidence of bomb making in his apartment. We also combed through what was left of Tony's desk and found the detonator to the bomb and what looks like the remnants of wooden box, which must have carried the explosives. Abby is checking it out as we speak. We did not recover the phone that he used but we did bring back 3 boxes of evidence that Abby is sorting through as we speak. Mr. Wilcox is cooling his heels in room 3 whenever you are ready for him."

Gibbs listened to what McGee said and rewarded the young man with a half smile, "Good work Tim, when will they be up here to fix Tony's, I mean the damages?"

McGee stuttered, "W-well b-boss we have all ready taken all the evidence so we are just waiting on you to sigh off on the repairs."

Gibbs sat and starred at the jumbled mess that used to be his SFA's desk and said, "Leave the papers on my desk, I want Tony's desk to be back to normal when he comes back to work." Gibbs took a few deep breaths and fought the emotions that were bubbling up inside of him.

With one last deep breath he stood and said, "Ziva, your with me interrogating Wilcox and McGee you go down and help Abby sort through the evidence and let me know what you find."

Gibbs walked quietly into interrogation room 3 and sat across from Tommy Wilcox. Tommy looked at Gibbs with contempt and spat, "Shouldn't you read me my rights and get me a lawyer, I want a Lawyer. I know my rights. You big government lackeys have been trampling all over the citizens rights and I will not let my rights be taken from me."

Gibbs just smirked, "Well Mr. Wilcox we will read you your rights when we charge you with the attempted murder of one of my agents. We aren't charging you yet, we just wanted to ask a few questions. Like why did I receive a phone call from your cell phone only moments before someone detonated a bomb and my Senior Field agent nearly died. Why you are thinking about the answer to that question how about you tell me why there was bomb residue on your clothes and hands and my agents found evidence of bomb making in your house?"

Tommy looked shocked at what Gibbs was saying, "Listen man I make small explosions we use in some of our rallies. We blow up scarecrows with senator's faces on it or stupid stuff like that we never use those to hurt people. We are the Alliance for Peace man not…oh my GOD he didn't."

Gibbs looked questionably at the young man as he collapsed onto the desk, "Who is he and what didn't he do?"

Tommy looked up with red-rimmed eyes, "Our leader Marshall Gray, he has been spouting off for a while about getting back at the fed that killed his brother. I even made him a bomb that he said he was going to blow up the guy's trashcans. No one was going to get hurt. Man you have to believe me. I put the explosives in a wooden box and gave it to Marshall. If you want to know who called you, Marshall is your guy he borrowed my cell 2 days ago because he needed the computer that mine had for one of his classes. God man he double-crossed me. He promised me that nothing bad would happen and no one would get hurt. You have to believe me mister, you have too."

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to punch this poor ignorant child in the face but he calmly asked, "Where can I find this Marshall now?"

Tommy wrote down the address to his house and to the warehouse that they sometime meet at and the number to his cell phone. He pushed the pad and pen toward Gibbs and said, "These are all the places where he would be hiding out. Can I go know?"

Gibbs stood up and walked behind Tommy, "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, You have the right to an attorney.."

Tommy started to fight Gibbs, "You can't do this to me, I gave you everything you need to find Marshall. You can't do this."

With one solid motion Gibbs slammed Tommy into the table in front of him and continued, "If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you." He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You made the bomb that nearly killed my son, I don't care if you give me the f-ing Taliban your ass is going to jail"

He pulled Tommy up and handed him to Ziva and commanded her to book him for the attempted murder of Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva smiled, "My pleasure." And left the room.

Gibbs grabbed the pad of paper and headed for Abby's lab.

As soon as the elevator dinged Abby looked up and when she saw Gibbs she ran into his arms, "Oh Gibbs, I have missed you. How is Tony? Any Change? Who is with him? Do you need anything from us? Does Tony?"

Gibbs took another deep breath and placed both hands on Abby's shoulders, "Missed you too, no change, Ducky and a sit rep on the evidence."

Abby did a mental checklist of her questions and then smiled and began her report. "It looks like our boy Tommy was a pretty light weight bomb maker. He usually made small and crude devices that were more bang then substance. The difference in those bombs and the one he made for Tony was the use of C4 has the explosive and the inclusion of these nasty little metal spikes that served as shrapnel and caused a lot of damage. We are in the process of analyzing some fingerprints and some other evidence but that is al we have so far. Oh and I have a tracer on the cell phone that called you and if it powers up we will be able to tell where he is."

Gibbs handed her a note pad, "Try this number, Wilcox said that Gray used his cell to call me and this is Gray's own cell number."

Abby typed furiously while Gibbs and McGee watched. Abby yelled, "Voilà! Mr. Gray is currently located in a warehouse on the corner of Liberty and Morgan St."

Gibbs leaned into her and kissed her head and said, "Good work Abbs."

Abby smiled and hugged Gibbs, "You go get Gray and don't worry Tony is gonna be okay he has too much of his Daddy (wink wink) in him not to be."

Gibbs just smiled at Abby and then said, "McGee get Ziva lets go and bring this Bastard in."

McGee left saying yes sir!


	5. Chapter 5

While team Gibbs was busy suiting up for the raid on the warehouse Tommy was making his one phone call.

Marshall- Hello

Tommy- Man get ready they are coming and the old man is pissed.

Marshall- Sit tight Tommy and I will come get you when this is all over.

Tommy- the old man said that I was going to go to jail no matter what because I built the bomb that hurt his son.

Marshall- After tonight there will be no more Leroy Jethro Gibbs so no one to put you in jail. Sit tight and don't say a word to anyone about what they are walking into got it.

Tommy-got it see you soon Marshall.

Tommy finished his phone call and was escorted back to the holding cell. Down in the lab Abby had headphones on and a very aggravated look on her face, "That little jerk, he thinks he can trick the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I think not. Not when he has Abby the amazing on his team and he will always have Abby on his team. Speaking of Gibbs."

She pulled off the headphones and dialed Gibbs, "Hey Gibbs you were right. Tommy made a phone call to Marshall and he is laying in wait for you. It is a trap Boss. Be careful."

Gibbs answered, "Don't worry Abbs he won't know what hit him."

Team Gibbs pulled up in front of the warehouse in the MCRT truck. As soon as they stopped Gibbs and Ziva jumped out and joined McGee in the back. McGee was furiously typing away at his computer, "Boss I am looking at a thermal image of the warehouse and it looks like we have one figure in the center of the warehouse with what looks like a bomb strapped to his chest and there appears to be people in each corner of the warehouse armed probably there to make sure no one gets away or sneaks up on them. There appears to be a door at the front of the building and one small service entrance at the left hand side of the building. According to building schematics there is a sky light directly over Marshall and those are the only options for entry into the building."

Gibbs studied the plans for a moment, "Ziva, you take three flash grenades and your sniper riffle and head to the roof. McGee as soon as she shoots Marshall you head into the side door and I will enter in the front. Lets try to take the AFP members in alive but if they fight in anyway take them out. Got it team?"

They all said yes and headed for their positions. McGee was the first to answer, "In position Boss." Then 3 minutes later Ziva answered, "In position Boss."

Gibbs said, "On my mark take the shot and release the grenades….ready MARK go go go!"

A shot rang out piercing the darkness and then the flash grenades went off one right after another. McGee stormed into the warehouse screaming, "NCIS, put down your weapons!" He was able to disarm and cuff the two gunmen on his side of the building. Gibbs had similar ease. They all met in the center of the warehouse and Ziva started to disarm the bomb vest that Marshall's corpse was wearing.

Unfortunately, weather it was the excitement of the moment or arrogance over a well-placed shot Ziva never stopped to make sure that Marshall was indeed dead. She bent over his body to look at the bomb placing her sig on the ground as she worked. Before she could react Marshall took his last bits of strength and pointed Ziva's gun at Gibbs and pulled the trigger.

Gibbs's shoulder stung with the impact of the bullet but it didn't stop him from unloading the rest of his sig into the almost lifeless body of Marshall.

After 5 perfectly placed headshots he said, "Now your dead you son of a bitch" and he walked out to the MCRT van to attend to his wound and to call for back up to take the prisoners in and he called Palmer to come and get the body.

Within moments the warehouse was a buzz with activity. Transport took the 4 AFP members to NCIS and Palmer came and quickly got the body. Palmer made sure not to comment to Gibbs on the shooting job that he did on Marshall.

Rescue checked out Gibbs shoulder and it was a deep graze on the top of his shoulder and it didn't even need stitches.

A very tired McGee and Ziva came up to Gibbs who was sitting on the back fender of the ambulance. He told them, "You all did good tonight. Take the van back to the garage and call it a night. Reports can wait till morning. I already gave my report to the Director and he agrees paperwork can wait till morning."

McGee timidly said, "Boss you need to go home and get some rest too. You look like you are about to drop."

Gibbs gave Tim a shoulder squeeze and smiled at him, "I will sleep some tonight but it wont be in my bed, I told Tony I would come back and I don't say things I don't do."

Ziva chimed in, "Gibbs we all know that you don't lie to us if you say you are going to do something you do it. But Tony is in a Coma right now he wont know if you are there or not. Go home and sleep. You know Tony would want you too."

Gibbs pulled Ziva close to him and kissed her on the top of the head and walked off to his company car and drove off leaving McGee and Ziva just standing there.

Ziva asked Tim, "He is going to the hospital isn't he?"

Palmer heard her question and looked at her and smiled as he said, "DUH! Do you really have to ask?"

McGee snickered and Ziva smiled, "I guess that was a silly question huh?"

Back in the ICU at Bethesda Gibbs walked quietly into Tony's room. He was greeted by a cherry smile from his old friend that quickly turned into a scowl when Ducky saw the blood stains on his shoulder, "Jethro, What happened?"

Gibbs sat in the empty seat and picked up Tony's still lifeless but warm hand, "It is nothing Duck it is a graze on my shoulder the medics doctored it and told me I didn't need stitches. I look worse than I am. Oh, and you have a customer waiting for you thanks to our raid tonight."

Ducky smiled at Gibbs, "Would my guest happen to be the young man that sent poor Anthony that bomb?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yes Duck it is. He decided it was a smart thing to point a gun at me and well he soon found out how wrong he was."

Ducky got up from his chair and stretched his old bones out. He told Jethro, "I suppose I should go check on our guest and get some sleep. Will you two boys be okay till lunchtime tomorrow?"

Gibbs smiled a tired smile, "We will be just fine Duck. I will call you if anything changes before then."

Ducky left leaving Gibbs alone with an unconscious Tony. Gibbs kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off and laid them on the ledge behind him and once he settled back down he took Tony's hand again and said, "We got the guy that did this to you. He was after you because he thought you were the most important person in my life. Amazing how a college kid figured that out. Its true you know. I think of all my team as my kids but you Tony, you are my first son. You have stuck with me through thick and then. You are the only person that could ever survive telling me that I was being too much of a Bastard. Oh how I wish I could have raised you from a boy and loved you the way you deserved to be loved. I have you now and I will make damn sure that you know how much you are loved and wanted. You make me so proud every day I hope you know that. I don't say it as often as I should but hopefully you are picking up on those silent affirmations I throw at you. You always look at me and give me one of those mega watt smiles of yours and it seems like you understand. Oh my sweet, energetic, loyal boy the next few months are going to be so hard for you. You will not go through this alone. You have me and the rest of your crazy mixed up family that will be standing by you and helping you to fight. Please know if I could trade places with you I would in a minute. I love you son. Sweet dreams you deserve them."

Gibbs leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead and then laid his head against the chair and fell asleep holding onto Tony's hand.

Gibbs woke up to a gentle squeezing motion on his thumb. Tony was not awake but he had wrapped his hand around Gibbs thumb and pressed in a rhythm, It took a moment but soon he realized that Tony was squeezing his thumb in Morse Code. He started counting and said the letters as he squeezed- L-o-v-e-u-d-a-d. "Love you Dad? Is that is what you are trying to say? Squeeze once for yes two for no." one squeeze later Gibbs was crying. He gently picked up Tony's hand and kissed it. "I love you to Son and I am not going to leave you alone."

(hope this doesn't get to sugary sweet at the end it seemed like an appropriate reaction in my mind. Again thanks for reading and reviewing)


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. To the one anonymous comment about the bomb on Marshall, he wanted to make sure that Gibbs didn't walk out of the warehouse. It was a trap to kill him, with several fail safes to make sure it got done but they were armatures so none of them worked and Marshall went to the big protest rally in the sky ;)

The four members of the AFP were brought into the holding cell next to Tommy. Tommy was surprised to see his friends there he asked, "Hi guys, when is Marshall coming to get us?"

The tall blonde boy who looked like he walked out of a surfing contest answered him, "Dude, Marshall is totally dead man, the fed that Marshall hated so much took him out but not before our big kahuna winged the Fed it was totally epic like a Tom Cruise movie man."

Tommy sat down on his bed hard, "He told me to sit tight that he would come and get me today. He promised me it would all be okay. I told him I couldn't go to jail, I wouldn't go man I cant. Oh God he lied to me. He used me and now I am here and there is no hope for me."

The dark haired shorter man in the next cell huffed, "Man up, you knew the risks when you took the job. You cant tell me that you were stupid enough to build a bomb and think that a 22 year old punk ass French whatever major was going to get you released from jail?"

He looked at Tommy for an answer and when he saw his face he whispered, "Guess you could be that stupid."

Back at the hospital Gibbs was on cloud nine that Tony was responding to his questions he kissed the man gently on the forehead and told him he was going to get the doctor and be right back. Gibbs waited for the one squeeze that told him Tony understood and he left the room.

When he got on the outside of the door he leaned against the wall for a moment and allowed himself to have a moment to fall a part and let the tears that have been welling up fall freely. He was too busy with his emotional release to see Ducky walking up the hall.

Ducky stopped a few feet from Gibbs, "Oh God Jethro, has our dear Anthony passed?"

It took a minute to register what was said and who said it but when he did register Gibbs just let out a tired laugh. At that moment Ducky feared for his friends sanity and he asked again, "Anthony, how is Anthony?"

Gibbs smiled a smile so huge his face almost split in half, "He knows I am here Duck, he woke me up by squeezing Morse code out on my thumb that said 'love-u-dad' he has been squeezing the answer to yes and no questions. He is back Duck. Not all the way back he isn't fully awake and he is still on the respirator but he is coming back to us."

Ducky handed the coffee and doughnut to Gibbs and said, "Go back into the boy Jethro, I will fetch the lads doctors."

Jethro smiled and nodded in appreciation and went back to his chair next to Tony, "See Tony I told you I would be back, and you probably smell the coffee. Duck found me in the hall and gave me a fresh cup and a Danish. I wish I could share. When you are able I will get you the biggest Danish (Gibbs voice started to waiver) Tony I um…"

Familiar squeezing on his thumb interrupted his words, b-a-s-t-a-r-d, Gibbs laughed out loud at what he spelled and answered with mock anger, "You calling me a bastard? You are aren't you? Oh Tony, semiconscious and in a hospital bed you still know how to make me smile." Another squeeze gave his response s-i-x. Gibbs bit his lip to steady the building tears, "Yep Tony, you always have my six no matter if it is facing a gun man or cracking a joke you always do and I will have your six through this journey. I don't care if I have to take leave you are never going to be alone."

More was going to be said but Dr. Ford and Dr. Pitt interrupted the two men. Gibbs saw Dr. Pitt and smiled, "Brad, we haven't seen you this trip?"

Dr. Pitt shook Gibbs hand, "I haven't had the chance to come and see you but I have been taking care of Tony. No one in this hospital or any of the local ones dare touch Tony here without calling me first, after they hear about the whole plague thing. I hear Tony is answering questions for you. I wanted to check him out."

Dr. Ford asked Gibbs, "He appears to still be unconscious what are you basing his wakefulness on?" Before Gibbs could say anything a bruised and battered hand slowly reached to his hand that was lying on the rail to the bed. It squeezed it in rhythm. Dr. Ford looked shocked, "How brilliant he is using Morse code, oh God, I don't know Morse code. Tony can you squeeze your message to me on Gibbs hand?"

Gibbs picked up Tony's other hand, H-I-D-O-C. Gibbs smiled, "He said Hi Doc!"

Brad and Dr. Ford looked at each other in amazement, "That is just remarkable. The clinician inside of me wants to sit here all day and ask him questions. Unfortunately we cannot. Tony is scheduled for his first surgery to clean out the burns on his chest and retract some of the narcotic flesh and prepare the surrounding skin for grafting. Once that is done it will be a week before the next surgery so we will be able to take the breathing tub if he wakes up easy from surgery."

Dr. Ford looked at Ducky and Gibbs and asked if they had any questions. The whole graft surgery had been discussed but now that the first one was here he asked anyway. Gibbs and Ducky didn't have a question but Tony did. Gibbs told the doctors to wait Tony has something to ask "C-a-n-I –g-o-h-o-m-e?"

Gibbs rubbed his face while snickering, "Only you DiNozzo only you, he asked if he could go home." Brad squeezed Tony's hand laughing, "I will work on that for you buddy." Tony squeezed, "O-w-e-m-e-l-e-g" Gibbs told him, "He said you owe him for the leg."

Brad laughed, "Gesh save a man from dying of the plague still doesn't get me off for breaking his leg in college, Gesh DiNozzo you are a tough customer." He patted his leg and left.

The doctors left Ducky and Jethro flanking Tony's bed. The men were quiet but nothing more needed to be said.

Back in the bullpen McGee's phone rang, "Agent McGee, how can I help you? WHAT? He did WHAT? When?We will be right down there call Palmer and tell him."

McGee hung up the phone and sat stunned for a moment before Ziva asked, "Was that about Tony?"

McGee looked stunned, "What? Tony? No that was the guards down stairs they thought Tommy was sleeping but he had taken a bedspring and slit his wrists. They didn't find him until it was too late and he was gone."


	7. Chapter 7

( My daughter told me that I try and wrap my stories up to quickly so I am trying not to this time. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. It makes me smile to read them. Hope you enjoy. Oh I have never done a disclaimer on my stories but I have been told that I should so I will say what another gal says on her stories, NCIS and the characters are not mine I don't own then I just like to take them out and play with them ;)

The time for his first surgery was almost there and Gibbs took a few minutes to sit and talk to Tony to let him know what was going to happen. "Tony they will be here soon to take you for your first surgery. They need to clean up the burns on your chest and prepare the surrounding skin for grafting. They will do the grafts next week. You will be asleep till the morning but when you wake up you don't have to worry I will be right here."

Gibbs wanted Tony to respond to his assurances but all he saw were tears slowly falling from Tony's closed eyes. Gibbs gently wiped the tears away, "Shhh, Tony, you're going to be okay. The burns on your chest are pretty bad and they aren't going to be able to heal on their own like your other burns that is why they have to do the surgery in steps."

Tony responded this time, "S-c-a-r-e-d". Now it was Gibbs turn for a lone tear to fall from his eyes. He was grateful that Tony's eyes were still closed so he wouldn't see him cry. Gibbs quickly wiped his eyes and stood up and placed a sweet gentle kiss on Tony's forehead. He whispered into his ear, "I know it is scary son, you wont have to go through a minute of this alone. You have me and the rest of your family, and we will stand with you every minute. When your asleep you think about how many people love you and when you wake up you will find the one who loves you most waiting beside your bed."

Tony answered, "l-o-v-e-u-c-u-n-m-o-r-n". Gibbs smiled, "I love you to son."

As soon as he told Tony he loved him two nurses arrived in his room ready to take Tony to surgery. The one nurse told Gibbs, "You can wait in the surgery waiting area on the third floor and Dr. Ford will come and let you know how the surgery went."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand once more and left the room, he waited outside the room till they brought Tony out and he watched them as they wheeled him away. Gibbs made his way to the cafeteria first to get some dinner and some coffee and then back to the waiting area. He called McGee to let him know about Tony and get an update on the case.

McGee answered cheerfully, "Special agent McGee, how may I help you?"

Gibbs began, his voice giving away his tiredness and stress; "I just wanted to let you and Ziva know that Tony is going in for the first of probably three operations to fix the burns on his chest. I am going to wait till it is done and then I will be by to check on you two."

McGee said, "Well Boss, we have some news. They just found Tommy in the holding cells dead, he took a spring from the bed and slit his wrists."

Gibbs let out a dry laugh, "Marshall promised him absolution for making that bomb. I guess it was too much for him to handle when he figured out he was played. Listen, I am pretty sure this was all Marshall's doing but I want agents observing the other members of his little group. My gut is telling me that they might not take me killing their leader to well."

McGee was quiet for a moment, "You don't think that they would try and hurt Tony again do you?"

Gibbs finished the conversation, "We all need to be on alert, all of us are potential targets. You and Ziva watch each others backs and watch Abby's for me too please."

Gibbs didn't wait for the "will do" from McGee he snapped his phone shut and began raking his hands through his gray hair. He thought to himself, "For once, I really hope my gut is wrong and this is over. I don't think I can handle anything else."

Dr. Ford came from the OR three hours after Tony was taken back. He came out to a dozing off Gibbs. Dr. Ford patted Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs instinctively grabbed his arm and turned it behind the doctors back before Dr. Ford had a chance to react. It only took a moment for the sleep to fall away and for Gibbs to realize what he was doing and release the good Doctor with an apology.

Dr. Ford chuckled, "No, no Agent Gibbs it is my bad, I should know better Brad warned me that you were a former marine sniper and you were always on guard. Don't worry a minute about it."

Gibbs till red with embarrassment asked, "How is Tony?"

"Tony is a remarkable young man, he is doing very well the surgery was a complete success and thankfully there wasn't as much narcotic tissue as we had thought so the second surgery to place the grafts should not be as difficult as we once feared. He is sedated now and will continue to be sedated till around 9 in the morning then Brad will meet us in his room and try and wake him and maybe we will be able to take the breathing tube out. Until then why don't you go home and sleep Agent Gibbs. You will be no good to anyone if you fall over dead from exhaustion."

Gibbs smiled, "Thanks Doc, I think that is exactly what I am going to do."

In the cab Gibbs called McGee and told them to head home that they would regroup tomorrow. He made it home and intended to work on his boat for a few minutes but quickly gave that thought up and fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up at his normal 6 am quickly got a shower and packed a bag for the hospital so he wouldn't have to leave again. He stopped by the Navy Yard but no one was there yet so he left email orders for McGee and Ziva and then made his way to the hospital.

He was walking into the ICU greeting the nurses who have become all too familiar to him. He was stopped by Cindy, the head nurse and the one in charge of Tony's care. Cindy told Gibbs, "The Doctors are going to be here in about a half an hour to check in our boy and hopefully take his breathing tube out. Tony is strong and he likes to prove our doctors wrong, (winking as she said the rest)he is keeping them humble for is lowly nurses."

Gibbs chuckled and thanked Cindy then made his way into Tony's room. He greeted the sleeping man and put his bag and coat away. When he finally turned toward Tony he froze. Pinned to Tony's bandaged chest was a note:

"_RIP Anthony DiNozzo! Agent Gibbs the death of two of our own and the imprisonment of our other brothers will not go unpunished."_


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs took the note and the pin that it was attached with and placed them in one of the evidence bags that he keeps in his coat pocket. He took the bag and went to find Cindy. Thankfully she was right outside his door about to come in. The normally polite Agent took Cindy aback with his intensity.

He tried to compose himself but he growled at Cindy while shoving the bagged letter in her face, "Would you care to tell me how my agent who is in the ICU behind guarded doors gets a death threat pinned to his bandages without any of you noticing?"

Cindy took the bag and read the note and didn't know what to say, "Agent Gibbs, I had checked on Tony 30 minutes before you came in and there was most definitely not a note there when I checked on him at 0700. I don't know what happened but we will help you get to the bottom of this I promise you."

Noting Cindy's sincerity Gibbs backed down, "If these people can get into his room without being seen then…They could have killed him all ready. Hell they just about did with the explosion. I need you to get me a list of everyone who works on this floor. I don't care if they are janitors or Doctors. I also need you to tell me who worked today and if there is a record of entry into the ward I need to know that too."

Cindy shook her head, "Yes Sir, I will be back soon with that information. Do you want me to call the rest of your team and Dr. Mallard and have them come up? Oh I almost forgot the doctors would be here in about 10 minutes."

Gibbs didn't say anything else he just nodded in recognition of what was said and made it back to Tony's side where he sat in silence for the doctors to arrive.

(knock, knock, knock) Then the door slowly opened and the doctors came into Tony's room. Brad spoke first, "I hear there was some issues today Agent Gibbs? The head of security will come up soon and discuss with you a protection detail for Tony. Until he arrives what do you say we turn off the sedation and see if our boy will join the land of the living. We have slowly backed off on the drugs so hopefully one the drugs are stopped he will wake fairly soon."

Dr. Ford continued after Brad, "The surgery like I told you yesterday was a success. He has two areas on his chest that are going to need grafting. Each area is roughly the size of a dollar bill. We have inserted two small balloons in each thigh. That is where we will take the skin to graft. For the next week we will be inflating the balloon and stretching the skin so we have enough of his own skin to graft with. After the surgery next week he may need one more to clean the area up but I am optimistic after that surgery we may be able to send him home. The other areas that were of some concern have healed amazingly well in just this short time so I am pleased."

Agent Gibbs smiled as he heard the news, "You hear that DiNozzo, the sooner you wake up the sooner we will be able to get out of here. Come on sleeping beauty show us those green eyes and I will ask if Cindy can give you a sponge bath. She is a beautiful woman. Come on DiNozzo, please wake up for me."

They say that please is a magic word, well in Gibbs world please is hardly uttered when he needs something he just orders, he doesn't ask so when the P word is uttered you listen and try to do what he is asking. Tony was no exception. He began to stir and the monitors showed him trying to wake up.

Dr. Ford looked at Brad, "You told me about him and is orders when Tony had the plague but I didn't believe you. Tony really does do anything he asks of him doesn't he."

Brad smiled, "He said please this time so he is really going to try and obey him. I tell you Harry these two men have a connection like none I have ever seen."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "You two ladies done gossiping and it isn't nice to talk about a person when they can hear you."

The two doctors laughed, Brad said, "Sorry Gibbs, I just enjoy explaining yours and Tony's special relationship."

Two very tired green eyes finally greeted the Doctors and Gibbs. Gibbs's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw him wake up, "Well there you are, nice of you to join the party. You heard them talking about us didn't you?"

Tony smiled a sad but sincere smile at Gibbs and squeezed out, "T-u-b-e-g-o-n-e"

Gibbs relayed the message to Brad, "He asked for the tube to be removed."

Brad came into Tony's field of vision, "I am ready to remove it if you think your ready Tony?"

Tony gave a weak thumbs up and Brad set about to remove the tube.

Twenty minutes later, Tony was breathing on his own. Tony tried to use his voice to communicate but his voice was so scratchy his words came out barely a whisper but even those whispers were music to Gibbs worried ears.

It was just Tony and Gibbs and Gibbs asked, "So how are you feeling Tony?" Tony answered in a whisper, "Been better boss." Gibbs patted his arm and pressed the button on the morphine pump to administer another dose, "This should help you with the pain. I am so sorry that you are having to go through all this."

Tony smiled, "Just another day at the office Boss."

Gibbs could see Tony fighting a battle with his heavy eye lids and assured the younger man, "Sleep, I will be right here when you wake up." With that assurance Tony gave up the battle and slept. Gibbs sat there rubbing gentle circles into the back of his hand until the head of security knocked on the door.

The head of security was a tall muscular man in his late 40's he introduced himself as Thomas Hanks, Gibbs shook the mans hand and asked him to step out in the hall so they could talk.

Once in the hall right outside Tony's room Gibbs informed Hanks about the case and the so-called Alliance for Peace and the note that was left on Tony that morning.

Hanks was shocked and apologized to Gibbs for allowing someone to get that close to Tony and he assured Gibbs that he would have Military Police stationed at Tony's door beginning this evening. He asked, "Agent will you make a list of Doctors and nurses and visitors that you would allow to be in Tony's room and I will make sure that no one who is not on that list gets anywhere near your agent."

Gibbs thanked him and asked, "We have an hour window of when the note was left on Tony can you work with my forensic tech and give her all surveillance video from that time period?"

Hanks answered, "Give me her name and number and we will make it happen Gibbs."

Gibbs just happen to hear the tell tell sound of an approaching Goth and smiled, "How about I just give you my forensic specialist." He pointed down the hall to the ponytail wearing Goth and Mr. Hanks smiled, "This is her?"

Gibbs shook his head yes, "Abby Scuito I would like you to meet Thomas Hanks the head of security for the hospital I need you to go with him for a bit and get the videos from the seven oclock hour this morning and see if you can spot anyone from the AFP who could have left the note."

Abby looked confused, "What note?"

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, "God I am sorry Abbs I forgot to call didn't I and I guess the message Cindy left didn't get to you." He stepped right inside the door and came back out carrying the note. "Abbs this was pinned on Tony this morning when I got here at 0730 and the head nurse Cindy said she had checked him when she came on duty at 0700 and there was no note."

Abby took the note and read it and got a very angry look on her face, "Oh my God Gibbs, you are telling me that someone was able to get through all the security of the ICU and do this. I practically had to offer my first born to have the nurse allow me to enter how the heck did he get in."

Gibbs smirked, "That is what we are trying to figure out Abbs can you go with Mr. Hanks and see what you can find out from those videos? Also I need you to take this note and see if we get lucky and get a print."

Abby took the note and looked between Gibbs and Hanks, "Can I go and see Tony for a minute?"

Gibbs hugged Abby, "He is asleep Abbs but you can go in for a minute just please don't wake him. He was in a lot of pain before I gave him the dose of morphine."

Abby quietly walked into the room followed by Gibbs and she froze at the door. "Oh God he looks so awful."

With an arm around Abby, "He does and he is in a lot of pain Abbs and the people that put him here are threatening to hurt him again. I need you to help me find them and stop them before anyone else gets hurt."

Abby quietly walked to Tony's bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead leaving a black lip mark on his forehead and then stood up straight and walked over to Gibbs and took the letter and promised, "I will not rest until we find these people Gibbs. I promise."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and said, "Thanks Abbs and when you get back to the lab there is going to be a guard for your lab. I want you to stay there until this is over please. I can't worry about you too. Oh and Abby When you get back to the yard can you update McGee and Ziva and tell them to come to the hospital and bring a laptop. "

Abby nodded and went out of the room and left with Hanks.

Once again Gibbs was left with a sleeping Tony. He looked at his watch and it was 1100 hours. He let out a quiet laugh and looked at Tony, "You know kid days with you by my side are never dull. I am sorry that they were able to get to you this morning but that will NOT happen again. They will have to get to you again through my dead body.

(I know the AFP aren't dealt with yet but they will be soon promise. Thanks for reading and the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them.)


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs must have nodded off because McGee and Ziva carrying a laptop and several bags with what smelled like lunch woke him up an hour later. The smells woke Tony up too. When Tony saw McGee and Ziva his face erupted with one of his Mega watt smiles, "Pobie one and Probie two, I am so glad to see you guys."

McGee gave Tony a wave and Ziva came over and went to kiss him on the forehead when she laughed, "Let me guess, Abby came and visited you today."

Tony looked weird at Ziva, "No I don't think so."

Ziva looked at Gibbs puzzled, "Then who left a black SWAK on his forehead?"

Gibbs smirked, "Tony you were asleep but you did get a visit from Abby and that black lip mark is indeed from her."

Ziva smooched his forehead on the other side and left her orangey pink lips next to Abby's black ones, "There Tony now you have a matching set of lip marks."

Tony made a face and used his blanket to try and wipe the lips off his forehead but ended up aggravating his burns on his chest and he yelled out in pain.

Gibbs was out of his chair and at his side in a flash, "Calm down now, you need help with stuff you ask, that is why I am here." Gibbs took some tissues and wet them in his water cup and gently wiped the lip marks off his forehead and snidely commented, "There now you are beautiful again."

But he gently ran his fingers through his hair to calm him and assure him that his words were in jest and not angry at all.

Once Tony was calmed down it was McGee's turn to comment to Tony, "Man Tony only you could have doctors Brad Pitt and Harrison Ford and a security guy named Thomas Hanks. Next thing I know you are going to start getting sponge bathes from a nurse named Pamela Anderson."

Gibbs chimed in, "Knowing DiNozzo's luck his sponge bathes will be given by a creepy guy named Bella Lugosi." Every one laughed until Tony started to cough and wince in pain at every cough. Gibbs offered him some water and it quieted his coughing down but he was in so much pain that Gibbs pushed the button for some more Morphine. He told Tony to sleep, that they will all be in the room eating then discussing the case.

Tony smiled at the three members of his little family and slurred out, "I love you guys" before he fell into a peaceful sleep. Ziva squeezed his foot and said, "We love you too."

After a shared lunch of sandwiches from their favorite Deli down the road from the Navy Yard McGee got out his laptop and began to share with Gibbs what they have found after two days of research.

"The AFP or Alliance for Peace was founded by Marshall in 2008 right after he started college. They are a so-called Peace group that has a record for not being very peaceful. Not only do they picket the White House and hold signs against the war they actually picket soldier's funerals at Arlington. They have damaged property and even a few members were accused but not convicted of beating and raping two Navy ROTC coeds at Gorgetown last year. It is a relatively small group so our suspects are thankfully limited. There are 20 known members and 2 of them are dead and 4 of them are locked up. After what happened this morning we will have no problem making sure that they don't get the option of bail. That leaves 14 people. These are the college id pictures of the other 14 members. Two of them are serving in the peace corps s that leaves us with these12 (clicked their pics on the computer)."

Gibbs took another bite of his sandwich and looked at the 12 pictures and ordered, "Figure out which two were accused of beating and raping those girls and lets start with them, get these photos to Abby and have her run facial recognition of these people and the videos from the hospital. Also I need you to look into their family histories and see if anyone has any relatives that work in the hospital. We also need coordinate with Hanks and get him a list of Doctors and Nurses who are allowed in Tony's room. Also when I am not here I want people to be photo identified before they come into this room. Also I need Ducky to come to the hospital this evening. Abby is going to stay in her Lab under guard until this whole mess is over and I would like for you all to at least never be alone and make sure that Ducky and Palmer are never alone either. I think they are primarily gunning for Tony and or me but I don't want anyone taking any chances okay. You all be smart and be safe."

The two agents gathered their belongings and assured Gibbs that they would be careful. Gibbs got up from his chair and put both hands on McGee's shoulders, "Tim listen to me, I need to be here to protect Tony but I am only a phone call away. I will step out and check with you every two hours okay, but know while I am here you are the Senior agent in charge of the MTAC team. I know you will make Tony and I proud."

McGee had a look on his face that was somewhere between pride and throwing up. He nodded to Gibbs and said, "I will handle everything at the shop you just take care of Tony. I will make you proud."

Gibbs patted his shoulders before he let them go and smiled, "You always do Tim." And he went back to sit down at Tony's side.

Once they were alone again Gibbs started to notice a weird gurgling noise in Tony's chest and he was beginning to have some trouble taking deep breaths. He was about to alert the nurse when Abby barged into the room.

Gibbs was concerned for her safety and asked, "Abby what is the matter what is going on? Why are you here and not safely in your lab?"

Abby took a moment to catch her breath, "Gibbs I couldn't wait, I ran a piece of the note through Major Mass Spec just to make sure that it was just paper and it wasn't just paper the paper had traced of **NEISSERIA MENINGITIDIS. **Meningitis Gibbs, I think that they didn't just leave the note threating to kill Tony they infected him with something that could kill him quickly but slowly and painfully enough to make a point. We have got to get his Doctors here and have them begin treatment. Has Tony begun coughing yet?"

Gibbs looked so afraid, "Yeah he started coughing about 20 minutes ago. I am going to go get the doctors, stay with him Abbs."

Gibbs ran out of the room to the nurse's desk, "I need Dr. Brad Pitt and Dr. Harrison Ford to come to Tony's room immediately it is an emergency."

The nurse tried to remain calm and asked, "Can I tell them what the emergency is?"

Gibbs yelled, "Tell them we think Tony was infected with Meningitis and he has all ready begun to cough and have trouble breathing. They need to get to his room NOW!"

The nurse frantically picked up the phone and began to page both doctors and then she dialed their pagers and left them both a 911 page. Both Doctors were running down the hall as Gibbs was walking back to the room.

Brad spoke first, "How the hell did Tony get infected with Meningitis?"

Gibbs scowled, "Abby analyzed the note that was left and it had traces of the bacteria on it and Tony has begun to have trouble breathing and coughing. I think that those Bastards infected him when they left the note."

Brad rubbed his hands through his hair, "Damn it. Meningitis can kill a healthy person on a good day, I can't even venture a guess to Tony's chances of beating this."

Gibbs opened the door as he said, "Lets not forget he only had 15% chance to survive the plague and he did."

Brad shook is head, "Your right Gibbs, Tony is a fighter but the guy deserves a break. If he survives this he may never be an agent again. Is Abby in there with the analysis of the bug?"

Gibbs quietly said, "Yeah she is in there. I will be there in a minute."

Gibbs went to the nearby waiting room that was thankfully empty and sat with his head in his hands. He kept running Brad's words over and over in his mind, "Even if he survives, may never be an agent again." Gibbs did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed,

(Well shoot that was another cliff hanger wasn't it. I am sorry The reviews on this have made me so happy. Thank you so very much. I hope you are enjoying this and I promise to update again soon and not leave you hanging again for long )


	10. Chapter 10

(yeah thank you for the reviews. This is now my most commented on story )

A hand on his shoulder interrupted Gibbs's quiet pleas. When he looked up he saw the compassionate face of his old friend. Ducky asked, "How is he Jethro, Abigail told me about the Meningitis?"

Jethro raked both hands through his hair, "He isn't doing well Duck, I didn't know about the Meningitis when I noticed him having trouble breathing and starting to cough. The doctors are in there now checking him out. Duck when is this nightmare going to end? At this point I am torn between sitting in the corner and crying and going out and shooting every one of the members of that stupid group."

Ducky sat down and put his arm around his old friend, "I understand Jethro, I am sure Abigail would help you so you wouldn't leave any evidence."

Gibbs couldn't help himself he chuckled at the thought that he knew was probably true.

The two men sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Dr. Pitt came into the waiting room and sat down with them. The first thing said between the men was Gibbs asking how Tony was.

Brad sat down beside Gibbs, "I wont lie to you Gibbs he is hurting right now. Thanks to Abby's analysis we know exactly what bug this is so we can hit it with the proper antibiotics and we can hit it hard. Tony is all ready weak from his injuries from the explosion not to mention his lungs from the plague. It is a positive that we caught this so soon but it is going to be a long couple of days and it is going to be a fight for Tony. He isn't on a respirator yet but if his breathing gets much worse we may have to put him on one. He needs to drink a lot of fluids and I want him to have what is probably the best medicine for him. I want him to be able to talk to you Gibbs. I can't begin to explain the connection you two share but it is an amazing thing to witness. If you tell him to fight and live I don't doubt that is exactly what he will do."

Gibbs smiled, "We have had each others six's for a decade we are partners that is a special connection."

Dr. Brad got up and started to leave, "Yeah it is a special connection but I have seen a lot of partners and I think that you are closer to a father to him than a partner. Anyways he is awake and ready for you to come back in there when you are ready."

Gibbs got up and smiled, "I am ready and thanks Doc for saving my son."

Brad smiled and nodded his head and left. Gibbs and Ducky made their way to Tony's room. Pleasantly surprised to finally see a MP standing guard at the door blocking their entrance.

The MP matter of factley said, "This patient is under strict guard if you are not on the list you cannot enter, name?"

Gibbs took a calming breath, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is Dr. Donald Mallard."

The MP suddenly got very nervous, "Oh of course you are sir I am so sorry please go on in."

Gibbs smiled before he went in, "Don't apologize that is exactly how I want you to treat everyone who comes into this room. Good Job."

The MP opened the door for him and said, "Thank you Sir."

Gibbs came in the door and then noticed Abby trying to lift Tony up to help him catch his breath through a coughing fit. Gibbs ran over to his bed and gently moved Abby out of the way and gently held him up. He put his face next to Tony's and said, "Breath with me Tony, it is going to be okay just concentrate on matching your breathes to mine."

After a few tense moments Tony settled and Gibbs gently laid him back onto the bed. Abby looked on in fear and Ducky looked on with affection at the bond between these two men.

Tony let one smaller cough out, "This really bites, the docs said that this is Meningitis and it was a special gift from Marshalls group."

Gibbs shook his head in agreement, "I am afraid they are right, you now have an MP standing guard over you and I don't plan on leaving your side anytime too soon." 

Abby came over to the bed and gently rubbed his shoulder, "I have to get back and go through those videos and try and figure out who did this to you. They didn't know what they were doing when they decided to hurt one of team Gibbs. We will find out who is responsible and then they are going down Tony."

Tony laughed at the intensity of his sweet friend, "If anyone can find them you can Abbs. Thanks for working so hard on this."

Abby placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Anything for my favorite big brother."

Abby left leaving Ducky and Gibbs in the room. Tony looked at Gibbs with a very serious look on his face, "Gibbs, tell me something and I want you to be honest, do I have another black lip print on my forehead."

Gibbs was steeling himself to be asked his chances of survival and when he was asked about lip prints he let out a laugh, "Yes, yes you do let me get that off for you."

Gibbs was gently wiping the lip marks off of his forehead when Tony grabbed his arm, "Boss, I know this disease could be a deal breaker for me if it doesn't kill me it may very well keep me from being your SFA. They warned me that I might have to be sedated and go back on a respirator. If I die promise me that you will find the bastards that killed me and you wont spend too much time in your basement with a bourbon bottle when I am gone, I am not worth it boss."

Gibbs had to fight back the tears that wanted to fall at the words of his SFA but he pushed them down and gently cupped Tony's face, "You will survive this and I will get the guys that did this to you and you will not suffer any lasting effects from this and God forbid you died part of me would die too because you are worth it Tony. As much as you are worth fighting for you are worth grieving for if need be, but it won't be needed. I always wanted a son to love and train up God didn't see fit to give me one the normal way so he gave me one in you. To me you are worth it do you understand me, you are one of the best parts of my life."

Tony smiled, "Got it boss"

Ducky eventually left and the Tony fell asleep. Thankfully the afternoon passed with only a few coughing fits. Gibbs sat in the chair gently holding on to Tony's hand. Gibbs stared out of the window at the beautiful colors of the setting sun set. He was lost in his thoughts until McGee stuck his head in the door.

Gibbs looked up and McGee whispered, "Boss can you steep outside for just a minute?" Gibbs whispered to Tony that he would be right back and met Tony in the waiting room across the hall.

McGee handed Gibbs a coffee and a bag of food, "Hey Boss I just wanted to give you an update on the investigation. We have identified two sets of prints off of the note that was left on Tony and one of the prints belonged to a chemistry PHD student who did his internship last term at the hospital. He was still on the payroll of the hospital so his badge still worked. Abby is still pouring through the videos trying to place him at the hospital but we are pretty sure we have our guys. The Director has asked Agent Fornell and his team to come in and help us form a task force to take the entire group down. We are going to meet at 0700 in the morning. Our plan is to gather enough evidence to bring all the members of this group up on charges. The two we are thinking hurt Tony will be brought up on attempted murder of a federal agent and the others will at the very least be brought up on conspiracy charges."

Gibbs squeezed McGee's shoulders, "Sounds like you have everything under control. I am glad the Director is bringing Tobias into this, he will be a huge help in bringing these creeps down and he will watch your and Ziva's six for Tony and I. I am proud of you Tim."

McGee was stunned silent by Gibbs words for a minute then he gathered himself and smiled at Gibbs, "Thanks Boss, I will let you know tomorrow at lunch how everything is going."

Gibbs stood up with his gift of Coffee and dinner and began to head back into Tony's room. Gibbs told McGee, "Go home get some sleep Tim sounds like tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Tim smiled, "Yes sir, tell Tony hi for me when he wakes up."

Gibbs smiled, "Will do Tim." And then he disappeared back into Tony's room to continue his silent vigil next to his senior agent and son.


	11. Chapter 11

(I hope you don't mind the frequent updates. This story keeps running through my mind and so I have been getting it on paper. I cant thank you all enough for the reviews.)

Gibbs was hoping for a quiet night for Tony unfortunately the evening was anything but quiet. Tony woke up choking around 2 a.m. Gibbs helped him to sit up and tried to help him steady his breathing but no matter what either man did Tony couldn't catch his breath for any period of time. With what breath he had he managed to say over and over, "God, head hurts."

Dr. Pitt and Dr. Ford were called in and the decision was made to sedate Tony and place him back on the vent. Dr. Ford told Gibbs that Tony's head was hurting because his brain was swelling. He warned Gibbs that after he is intubated and sedated they will take him for tests and they may have to take him into surgery to place holes in his skull to release pressure in his brain.

Dr. Pitt was about to inject the medicine to sedate Tony when Tony breathlessly asked him to wait a moment. He turned to Gibbs with scared eyes, "Tell the team I love them all. Remember don't grieve long. Not worth it."

Gibbs couldn't control his emotions anymore his voice cracked as he told Tony, "This isn't going to kill you, you will survive and you are worth it. Do you hear me? I love you Tony. Remember you are my son and you are a fighter. Your family and I love you and want you to fight. You hear me Tony fight to come back to us?"

Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better Dad than you. (Cough, cough) I love you and I will try to fight. I am just so tired but I will try."

Tony nodded to Dr. Pitt and they injected the sedation. Gibbs sat holding his hand until the sedation took effect. Once Tony was asleep Dr. Pitt asked Gibbs, "Why don't you go home and get some rest in a bed Gibbs. We will be placing him on a vent and running tests all night long. Either Tom or I will be with Tony the whole time and we will call you if anything changes."

Gibbs looked between Tony and Brad for a moment then agreed to leave, "The MP guard goes with him everywhere he goes, even if he gets a scan."

Dr. Pitt promised that the Tony would never be without the guard and so Gibbs reluctantly left. Gibbs made it home right as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Gibbs tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. He decided to shower and dress and go to the Navy Yard in time for the briefing with Fornel and his gang.

The entire task force including Director Vance was gathered around the conference room table when Gibbs arrived at the meeting. Gibbs came into the door and the room went silent when they saw him.

Ziva stood up, "Oh God Tony, please tell me he is not…."

She couldn't finish the sentence. She just looked at Gibbs with tears in her eyes.

Vance went over to him and asked the same thing, "Sit rep on DiNizzo Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs was still shaken from the early morning at the hospital he was barely able to hold the tears at bay and he couldn't hide the shaking of his hands. He raked his hands through his hair, "Uh well he had a really bad night. He woke up this morning early and couldn't breathe. They had to put him on the Ventilator again and he is going through tons of tests and they may have to take him to surgery to place holes in his skull that will relieve the pressure in his brain."

McGee sighed, "Oh God, they don't think that he will…"

Gibbs walked over to Tim and patted his shoulder as he said, "They don't know Tim. But it is a possibility. Our Tony is a fighter and if anyone can beat this it will be Tony. But he told me to tell everyone that he loves you. He just wanted you all to know just in case. The doctors will call me when they are done or if anything changes. I thought I might be of use here to help you all while he is busy."

Tobias Fornel shook his head at Gibbs and called the meeting together, McGee was standing at the front of the room presenting the evidence to the group. Gibbs was trying to get the words that Tony spoke to him that morning out of his mind but they wouldn't leave. Gibbs was lost in thought when he felt his phone vibrate in the breast pocket of his jacket. He took the phone out and saw it was Brad Pitt on his cell calling so he quickly stepped out of the room to take the call.

Gibbs answered with a terse, "How is Tony?"

Pitt took a deep breath and told Gibbs, "Not well Gibbs, I wish I had better news for you. The pressure inside of Tony's brain was off the charts. Tom took him into emergency surgery to place three boreholes in his skull and then they will place an intracranial monitor. He should be in surgery for another few hours then he will be moved back into his room at the ICU. I will call you when he is done with surgery."

Gibbs was silent and Brad worried he was not on the line and called out his name. Gibbs was in shock but he managed a soft, "I am here and thank you Doctor. Please call when he is out and I will be back to sit with him."

Brad told Gibbs, "I am really sorry Gibbs I was hoping that this would not be this way for him, but I promise you we are not giving up on him and neither should you. His bout with the plague showed me never to underestimate him. I will call you when he is out."

Gibbs managed a small "Thanks" before closing his phone. He stood in silence for a minute then went back into the briefing.

He came in as someone was mentioning something about the group's rights and they should worry about the bad publicity

Involved with a government agency busting a so-called peace group. When Gibbs heard those words he lost it, "You are worried about bad press when Agent DiNozzo is in surgery right now getting three holes drilled into his skull to relieve pressure off his swelling brain. This 'peace' group is the reason that if my agent survives and that is a bigger if as the morning goes on he will likely be brain damaged to the point where he will no longer be able to be a field agent. Next time you worry about PR think about that. This group needs to be brought down. They call themselves a peace group but they stand for anything but peace. They are murderers and they need to be stopped no matter what the damn PR is."

He stomped out of the room leaving the people in the room stunned and Ziva and Tim exchanging worried looks.

Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. Dr. Mallard met him at the door. Gibbs looked around to ensure Palmer wasn't there and when he was sure they were alone he lost it. Brad had briefed ducky so Gibbs didn't have to repeat everything. Ducky rubbed Gibbs arm, "I heard Jethro, I am so sorry. I know it looks bleak but our boy is a fighter."

Gibbs wiped the tears from his cheeks, "I told him to fight Duck, he promised me he would try but he said he was just so tired. Oh Duck I don't think he is going to make it out of this one. He told me not to grieve for him to long because he isn't worth it." After he chocked out the last words the tears began to flow again.

Ducky escorted his old friend into his office and fixed the man a cup of tea. The two men sat in companionable silence as they drank the tea. The silence and the tea both doing wonders for Gibbs emotional state. Ducky eventually spoke, "Why don't I go back to the hospital with you so you aren't alone."

Gibbs placed the cup and saucer on the table in front of him and said, "I would really like that Duck but I need to go and update Abby first."

Gibbs was on his way to Abby's lab when his phone rang. His heart stopped for a moment till he saw that it was Abby.

He answered the phone, "What have you got Abbs" as he walked into the lab. Abby began to excitedly tell him that she found the evidence that put the AFP chemist at the hospital the day Tony was poisoned. Abby jumped a mile when Gibbs stood right behind her and said, "Good Job Abbs."

Abby spun around and saw Gibbs's face and she immediately started crying, "Oh God Gibbs, you have bad news for me I can see it on your face. He isn't, you know, is he please don't tell me if he is, I don't think I can handle loosing him Gibbs, please tell me he is alive."

Gibbs pulled Abby into a huge hug, "He is alive Abby but he is not doing well. They put him back on the vent and sedated him and he is in surgery right now to relieve pressure from his swelling brain. The doctors are working hard but they don't think he is going to make it through this one Abbs."

She pulled away, "You go to the hospital right now mister and you order him to live please Gibbs, if you tell him to live he will, I need him Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled her back into a hug and told her, "I did Abbs before he was sedated and he told me he would try but he said…(swallowing hard to control his emotions) he said he was just so tired. He told me to tell you that he loved you and if the worst happened to not grieve long…he wasn't worth it."

Abby looked into Gibbs eyes with tears streaming down her face, "He said he wasn't worth grieving for long for what did you tell him. Please tell me you said something Gibbs."

Gibbs looked away for a moment, "I told him that he was my son and I loved him and that I thought he was worth it and he had to fight because his family loves him and needs him."

Abby wiped her eyes, "Good answer Gibbs. Can I come back with you to the hospital for awhile, as soon as I tell McGee I found our guy I can leave."

Gibbs smiled, "Meet Ducky and I at the front in 10 minutes." And then he walked out of the lab. He made it to the parking garage after a stop at the coffee stand and he sat in the car for a minute and slammed his hands on the steering wheel until his hands hurt, then he took a deep breath and started the car and drove to pick up his two passengers.

( next chapter will be the take down of the AFP and Gibbs will confront the mad chemist.)


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs, Abby and Ducky drove to the hospital in silence. The three of them made their way to Tony's room right as Tony was being brought back from surgery. Nothing could have prepared the three friends for the site that they saw in front of them.

The normally vibrant Very Special who is always in motion was still with most of his body covered in bandages, now his beautiful blond hair was shaved and his head was wrapped in thick white bandages and there were tubes coming rom those bandages.

Dr. Pitt came into the room right after they arrived, "Hello agents, I was getting ready to call you and let you know the surgery is over. I hate to say this but, Tony is in Critical condition right now. If the pressures in his head don't come down within 24 hours then the chances of him ever waking up is slim to none. We are pumping him full of antibiotics. We have drilled the holes to relieve the pressure and we are breathing for him to give his lungs a break. We are doing everything we can now it is up to Tony to fight. The best thing you all can do is talk to him and let him know that you want him to fight."

Gibbs couldn't say anything, he didn't trust himself he just nodded and took his place next to Tony. Ducky and Abby huddled by the door. Ducky had his arm around Abby while she quietly cried in the corner.

Eventually two more chairs were brought in and all three of them sat silently around Tony's bed. Gibbs held Tony's hand and gently rubbed circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. He hoped that this familiar action would somehow break through the sedation and let Tony know he was there like he promised he would be.

Several hours passed and they took turns quietly telling Tony to fight and come back to them. Eventually Abby and Ducky left to grab some food from the cafeteria leaving Gibbs to have a few minutes alone.

Once he was alone Gibbs told Tony, "Listen Tony, you are strong enough to fight through this sickness. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You beat the Plague for Pete's sake. Not many people can say that. I remember when holding a gun on the microbiologist that created the bug and him telling me that you had at best a 15% chance of beating the Plague. My knees nearly gave way on me. I couldn't imagine having to plan your funeral. You have made me worry about that way too much over the years. Lets make a deal, after you get over all this mess I think I am going to put you in a plastic bubble to keep you safe. I remember you telling me about a movie like that and the idea sounds pretty good right now. Now that I think about it you probably don't know about me holding the microbiologist at gun point remind me when you wake up from this to tell you about that time, you will get a kick out of that story. Oh Tony please don't leave us. I know you are tired but please don't stop fighting."

Ducky and Abby returned to the room about an hour later with a friend. Agent Fornel came to get an update on Tony and update them on the take down of the AFP.

Gibbs looked at Fornel, "Please tell me you brought these people down?"

Tobias smirked, "What Gibbs no hello?"

Gibbs just glared at him.

Tobias smiled, "We have the mad chemist in interrogation right now and Ziva and McGee are leading a raid to capture three more of the group. We are slowly getting these Bastards. We hope to have the whole gang in custody within 36 hours. We are all ready working with the District attorneys on warrants for the remaining members and they are preparing to bring the whole group on Federal charges. After they heard about Tony they are looking into every little thing they can to stack charges on these guys so none of them will get out of jail anytime soon."

Gibbs sat silently for a moment taking in all that Tobias just said and then he looked over at the lifeless mass of bandages that used to be his SFA and stood, "I want to interrogate the Chemist."

Tobias looked skeptical; "I don't think so Gibbs, if I let you in that room Lord knows what you will do."

Gibbs stood and walked toward the door, "Abby and Duck will you stay with Tony while I am gone?"

Abby just shook her head but Ducky said, "Jethro, I don't think that is a good idea for you to do the interrogation. In your mental state right now, you will not do Tony any good by committing murder and going to jail."

Gibbs just sighed, "I will not kill this kid and I WILL handle the interrogation. I want to make sure that they know what they have done and whom they have done it too. Abby, do me a favor and take a picture of Tony and have someone at the office print it out and his badge picture for me."

He kept walking out of the room and noticed Fornel was not coming, "Tobias, you can either come with me or I can do the interrogation on my own with no one there brave enough to stop me if things get out of hand."

Tobias quickly stood next to Gibbs and told him, "Come on and I will drive."

Interrogation room 3 was occupied by a tall gangly young man who looked like he was about to throw up, the young man had no idea of the walking Hurricane that was about to enter the interrogation room.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Gibbs quietly entered the room. Gibbs tossed a file folder on the table and sat and starred at the young man. After 10 minutes of a death stare from Gibbs the young man was about to pee his pants.

When he finally spoke he placed two pictures in front of the young man, "I don't need to have a confession from you, I have proof that you made the bacteria meningitis that is currently killing my senior agent. (Pushing Tony's badge picture toward the young man) This is Anthony DiNozzo, he is the only child of an abusive Father. He was a College athlete he played basketball for Ohio State and even played in the final four. During the week he was playing in the final four this young man happened to witness a house fire and he rescued a small boy from the fire. He served honorably in three different police stations making the rank of Detective. He has been working with me for the last 10 years. In those 10 years he has saved the lives of many many people including me. He constantly thinks of other people and puts everyone before himself. He has beat the Pneumonic Plague and now he is lying in a hospital bed and he looks like this (pushing the current picture in front of the young man) the doctors don't think he is going to live. If Tony dies I will personally make sure you are brought up on Capitol Murder charges and I will make sure that you are sharing a cell with some big hairy guys that will think you are very pretty."

Putting the pictures back in his file, "I just wanted you to know what making that little bug is going to do to you. Listening to Marshall and infecting my agent was the stupidest thing you have ever done. Your life is over. Oh and no one is going to be left to help you out we are in the process of bringing in your whole organization. The Alliance for Peace is now officially disbanded".

Gibbs walked out the door and left the young man in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

(I am having so much fun writing this story thank you all so much for the reviews. 108 so far I am humbled and excited that you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing. I have an article due and homework due I think that is why my mind is working overtime on this story to avoid the other work lol)

Gibbs stood with his back against the wall outside of the interrogation room trying to calm himself down. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to tear that little idiot limb from limb for what he did to Tony.

No more than a minute later his phone rang and on t he other end of the line was a hysterical Abby, " Oh good I got you boss, its Tony, a bunch of alarms went off and they kicked me out of the room Ducky is in there with them now but I don't know what's happening. Please hurry back I think he is dying Gibbs, please hurry we need you."

Gibbs closed his phone and took off running. He checked out one of the blue sedans and sped off to the hospital with lights and sirens blaring. He made the trip in less than half the time and didn't bother to wait for the elevator he ran up the stairs two at a time.

As soon as he was seen coming in the ICU his arms were instantly filled with crying Goth. Gibbs hugged her and asked, "What do we know Abbs?"

Abby sniffed a couple of times, "They still haven't said anything to me yet and even more doctors and nurses ran in there a minute ago."

Gibbs led her to the waiting room across from Tony's room and told her to wait there that he was going to go and see what was happening. His hand hit the door to go in but instead Dr. Pitt opened it. Dr. Pitt was surprised to come face to face with Gibbs but quickly regained composure, "I am so glad to see you Gibbs, it isn't looking good. I am sorry to tell you this but he is slipping away. If you have anymore of those miracle orders in you now is the time. He doesn't have much time left at this rate."

Gibbs nearly passed out with that news. Brad actually had to grab him by the shoulders and steady him. He didn't say anything to any of the departing medical staff he just went to sit in his perch next to Tony he gently held his hand in both of his.

It only took a minute for the occupants of the room to vacate and leave Gibbs and Ducky there to watch over Tony. Ducky gently placed an assuring arm on Gibbs shoulder, "Jethro, Abby and I have had the opportunity to say the things that we needed to say to Tony. I am going to take Abigail and let you have the chance to tell Anthony all the things that you need to say before.."

Gibbs looked into Ducky's face he had tears running down his cheeks, "He isn't going to die Duck, I didn't give him permission to die."

Ducky thought of his words carefully, "Jethro, our poor boy has fought valiantly we must accept that his poor body has limits and I am afraid we may have surpassed them."

Jethro stood face to face with Ducky and looked him in the eye, "He will not die Duck I won't let him."

Ducky just smiled and told him to call if he needed anything and he left Jethro alone with Tony.

Jethro went around the room and tuned most of the lights in the room off leaving just enough light for him to be able to see to walk. He gabbed Tony's hand and gently kissed the back of his hand, "I figure you will have a headache when you wake up son, so I turned off all the lights so the light wont hurt your head. They told me that they lifted the sedation this afternoon. I know you cant talk to me but I have your fingers wrapped around mine so if you want to talk to me in code some more I would really like to hear from you. I told you I rely on your yabba yabba to get me through the day and it has been a really long couple of days."

Gibbs sat watching in anticipation, nothing but the sound of the respirator was heard, "You know Brad told me to come in and tell you goodbye because you can't fight anymore. I really wanted to hit him when he told me that. I know you Tony, tell you, you can't do something and that just motivates you to do it more. I pray that is what his words do for you. They don't think you have the fight left in you to beat this thing but they don't know Anthony DiNozzo like I know him. Fight Tony show them they are wrong, please."

Gibbs sat in silence gently using a washcloth to clean his face and gently touching his cheek. Every gentle ministration was meant to let Tony know the Gibbs was there waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually Gibbs fell asleep with his head bent forward in a horribly uncomfortable position but his hand was still intertwined with Tony's.

Some time past and a gentle hand on his shoulder woke Gibbs up. It was Dr. Brad, "How is my favorite patient doing?"

Gibbs rolled his head and blinked a few times, "Well Doc I think he is about the same."

Brad smiled, " I have to agree. The same is not a bad thing in this case. I really didn't think he would live for another hour when I saw you this afternoon." The rest of what Brad said began to sound like Charlie browns teacher to Gibbs as he noticed a faint squeezing on his hand.

Gibbs looked up at Brad who was now quiet and watching Gibbs with concern, "h-e-a-d-h-u-r-t-s-h-u-t-u-p. He wants us to shut up because his head hurts." Gibbs wore a huge smile on his face and leaned in and whispered, "That a boy Tony, keep coming back to us."

Brad checked the machines and quietly asked Tony, "Does anything else hurt?"

Tony squeezed, "B-o-d-y"

Brad went to the shelf in the room and brought out a syringe, "I am going to give you something for the pain Tony."

Tony just gave a weak thumbs up and tried to move his head away from the light. Gibbs grabbed a dry wash cloth and placed it over his eyes. Tony settled down and squeezed the message, "T-h-n-x-d-a-d."


	14. Chapter 14

(thank you again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapt 14 we are in the home stretch of this story but there are a few twists left )

Brad gave the medication a few minutes to take the edge off the pain in Tony's head and then he asked Tony, "Do you think if I removed the breathing tube you can breath on your own?"

Tony answered with a nearly impressible head nod.

Gibbs didn't leave the room he stayed and held Tony's hand through the uncomfortable process and helped him to sit up while Brad suctioned his mouth out from the vomit that came out after the tube did. Gibbs gently wiped his face with a wet cloth.

Gibbs had a very worried look on his face but Brad tried to calm both of their fears down, "Tony has been through a lot the last week he is doing remarkably well. I wish every one of my patients had some one in their life like you Gibbs if they did then I would never loose another patient." Brad kept glancing at Tony while he spoke and Brad was trying not to show it but he was getting a worried look on his face.

He turned to Tony and asked, "Hey Tony, I have worked hard keeping you alive man I would really like to see a smile from you."

Tony looked toward Brad and the right side of his face lit up in a patented DiNozzo smile while the left side stayed still. Brad couldn't help it he mumble, "Shit". Then Brad held both of Tony's hands and asked him to squeeze his hands. Both hands squeezed but the right was markedly stronger.

Gibbs was getting worried and it was evident in the severity of his words, "Talk to me now Brad what is wrong with Tony?"

Brad sighed, "Gibbs, Tony I will be honest with you I didn't think that Tony was going to survive so I didn't prepare you for some of the possible side effects of the increased pressures in Tony's head. I will have to confirm with an MRI and some other tests but it appears that Tony has had a stroke we wont know how severe until we get the results of the scan but just with the physical evaluation Tony's left side is reactive but sluggish. Can you smile again Tony so I can show Gibbs?"

Tony looked toward Gibbs and smiled and like before only half of his face smiled. Tony whispered a slurred, "Sorry Boss."

Gibbs looked at him funny, "Sorry, for what? Tony I don't care if you can only give me a half smile. I have spent the last days saying goodbye to you and thinking about how I will ever survive having to bury you. You are alive and I am grateful, if there are a few things we have to work through so be it as long as I have you with me."

Tony smiled again, "Be honest with me Boss, did they really shave my hair?"

Gibbs snickered, "Yeah they did DiNozzo, you will be doing your best Kojak impression for a bit but look on the bright side now a days girls think bald is sexy."

Tony gave a fake disappointed moan then he looked into his surrogate father's eyes and he didn't say a word but the conversation between the two men was evident. Shared looks of gratitude and love and determination, without words Tony let his Father know that he was alive and going to fight and his Father let his son know that he would always be by his side no matter what.

Brad watched the silent exchange fondly not wanting to interrupt this intimate moment between Father and Son. When he could tell the moment was over he suggested to Gibbs, "I am going to have Tony busy the whole day with tests. You should take this opportunity to go home and get a shower and some real food and come back this evening. I promise I will take care of Tony and I promise the Guard will be with him even when we do testing."

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Will you be okay if I leave?"

Tony offered a slurred, "Fine Boss see ya tonight, maybe you can bring a pizza?"

Gibbs snickered and Brad interjected, "No pizza not yet."

Gibbs smiled at both men and patted Tony's leg and stood up to leave, "I will leave but I will have my phone if anything happens?"

Brad finished, "You will be the first one we call."

Gibbs nodded at Brad then left the room. He walked as fast as he could out of the hospital and sat on a bench in the front of the hospital and took a few deep breaths. His emotions were all over the place, elation that Tony was now awake and able to communicate with him he was going to be okay, but now the stroke? What if it was so bad he couldn't be a field agent anymore? He sighed and straightened his shoulders and sat a little taller as his resolve began to return.

He thought, "It doesn't matter, Tony is alive, that is all that matters. If Tony cant be an agent anymore then I will go ahead an take my retirement and move Tony into my house and we will manage together." He shook his head in agreement over his thoughts and then called Abby to come to the hospital and pick him up.

Gibbs sat waiting for Abby to arrive when he was approached by an elderly woman, "Excuse me, is your name Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked strangely at the woman, "Yes Ma'am do I know you?"

The elderly woman blushed, "Where are my manners, my name is Julie Reynolds I live next door to Tony. I went to his apartment for dinner the other night; did you know that young man could cook? Anyways he showed me pictures of you and his friends and that is how I know you. After all Tony told me about you I feel I do know you. In case you didn't know that young man is terribly fond of you."

Gibbs blushed, "As I am of him Ma'am"

Ms. Reynolds patted Gibbs leg, "I heard he was injured and will be in the hospital for a while so the other people in the building took up a collection and bout him a care package. I was on my way to give it to him."

Gibbs took the package, "I am terribly sorry I will have to give him the package he is under armed protection and he is undergoing tests all day today. So you will not be able to see him."

Ms. Reynolds looked away, "Oh dear well I guess you can have the honors of giving it too him, just let him know it is from all his neighbors."

Gibbs smiled, "I will ma'am and I am sorry." The sweet woman quickly got up and walked away.

Gibbs gut began to make him uneasy but he sat on the bench holding the package patiently waiting for Abby ignoring his gut and wondering where Abby was when his phone rang, "Yeah Gibbs"

On the other end was McGee, "Boss, Boss, we have picked up all the members of the AFP they are all rolling over on each other but one of the kids told us that the whole organization was funded and created by an older woman named…"

Gibbs looked down at the package and finished McGee's sentence, "Julie Reynolds"


	15. Chapter 15

(Thank you for keeping up with this story. I know I am throwing more twists at you then a mountain road but hopefully it will be an enjoyable ride Thank you again for all the wonderful feedback.

Meangene1976, I hope you are feeling better.

Happy Labor Day if you are in the US ;) Hope you have a great day to everyone else)

Gibbs mumbled, "shit" and slammed his phone shut. Gibbs took a few seconds to analyze his surroundings and noticing a vacant lot across the street where a hotel used to stand. He picked up the box and took off running for the vacant lot.

He made it across the street and as he approached the gate that surrounded the vacant lot he pitched the small package as far into the empty lot as he could. Before the box hit the ground he was heading back across the thankfully deserted street. He made it to the other side when, (BOOM). The force of the explosion pushed him on to the ground.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed McGee, "Listen McGee I need you and Ziva and local LEO's to come to the vacant lot across from Bethesda Ms. Reynolds handed me a supposed care package for Tony that exploded."

McGee was stunned, "Oh my God Boss, is anyone hurt? Are you hurt?"

Gibbs sighed, "No, no one is hurt, I managed to pitch the box into a vacant lot, the only thing disturbed was a pile of dirt. I am going to go in and fill Tony and the security in on this latest threat and I will meet you out at the lot in a few minutes."

McGee answered with his standard "Got it Boss". He placed the phone back on to the desk and looked at Ziva with a concerned look on his face, "Ziva, gear up, there has been another AFP attack an explosion aimed at Gibbs this time but he managed to toss it in a vacant lot before anyone was hurt."

Ziva just grabbed her bag and caught up to McGee at the elevator.

Gibbs stood up, he stumbled but caught himself before he fell on the ground again. He took a deep breath and made his way back up to Tony's room. He told the nurses and the guard about the new threat. He saw Dr. Brad coming down the hall and told him about what just happened.

Brad looked concerned at Gibbs, "Are you okay Gibbs? Do you need to be checked out in the ER?"

Gibbs waved the doctor off and said, "I just need to see Tony and let him know what is going on."

Dr. Brad was still concerned for Gibbs health but didn't argue, "Okay sure come with me, I was just about to take him to MRI. Listen Gibbs when you are done filling Tony in will you at least let me just take your BP?"

Gibbs sighed, "If it will make you feel better Doc fine but I need to talk to Tony first. I thought we had all the people who want him dead but there is one more he needs to know about."

The two men walked into Tony's room and found him lying in bed with his eyes closed trying to force his mouth to pronounce the names of his team without a slur. "Gwebs, G-i-b-b-s, MwahGee, Ma-Ge." No matter how hard he tried you could still hear the draw of his partially paralyzed mouth. Tony's eyes were closed but Brad and Gibbs saw tears streaming down his face.

Gibbs had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he spoke, "You just woke up this morning Tony, give yourself time to heal. You are one of the toughest men I know you wont let this stroke stop you."

Tony didn't even try to hide his tears; "I can't even say your name without sounding like an idiot, not to mention being able to be your SFA. Every inch of my body hurts so bad I cant even think straight. I wish I had died."

Gibbs rushed to his bedside, "Anthony DiNozzo, I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again. Watching you hover so close to death nearly killed me. I don't give a damn if you are purple with polka dots after this as long as I have you with me that is all I care about, we will be able to work through anything else together."

Tony started to cry so hard that his breathing started to hitch, "That's just it boss we wont be able to be together if I cant be your SFA." After those words were pushed out Tony started to have serious trouble breathing alarms went off and nurses started to run into the room but Brad stopped them all to watch what happened next.

Gibbs leaned over Tony's bed cheek to cheek and held Tony's hand flat against Gibbs chest he began to breath and whisper, "Come on Tony, match breathes with me. Settle down, in and out, that's it." Slowly Tony calmed his breathing down on his own and the alarms stopped going off. Gibbs stayed cheek to cheek with the younger man for a minute, "I promised I would be with you no matter what. You are so much more to me than a magnificent SFA, you are my son and I will never leave you alone. Do you understand me son?"

Tony but his lip and tried to smile and leaned into the warmth of Gibbs cheek. Gibbs gently leaned back.

The nurses standing on the sidelines were in shock at the way Gibbs was able to calm Tony down. Brad looked at them and laughed, "I know, it is the damndest thing isn't it? The relationship these two have is nothing short of amazing."

Once Tony was settled Gibbs sat back down on the chair, "You okay now?" Tony nodded, "Sorry Boss it just hit me harder than I thought about the stroke thing."

Gibbs sighed, "I know that was a shock but like I said they were not giving you any chance to survive. Ducky, Abby, Ziva and McGee and I all took turns telling you goodbye. I sat in this chair for 24 hours straight holding your hand so you (voice cracking) wouldn't die alone. The stroke thing is no big deal in comparison to not having you around."

Tony reached over and placed his hand against Gibbs cheek, "Thank you for sitting with me, I can't think of anyone I would want by my side more."

Gibbs took Tony's hand and placed a gentle kiss in the palm of his hand like he used to do to Kelly every morning before she went off to school. He didn't let his hand go he continued to hold onto the hand tightly as he asked, "Tony, I ran into a neighbor friend of yours down in the front of the hospital, Julie Reynolds, she says she lives next door, told me about your apartment and the pictures of the team you showed her."

Tony looked confused, "The old lady that lives next to me is names Betty Smith and she isn't able to drive and never leaves her apartment. We eat together when I bring her groceries but it is always in her place. I don't know a Julie Reynolds."

Gibbs sighed, "That was what I was afraid of."

Tony started to panic again, "DiNozzo, calm down now. It is the name of the last AFP member we have got to take down. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise. You are heavily guarded and no one and I mean no one is going to harm you again. Listen, I have to go down stairs and discuss the case with Ziva and McGee but I will be back up in a couple of hours and I will try and smuggle you in a beer."

Both men turned as they heard Dr. Brad say, "YOU WILL NOT, with as much medication as he has in him who knows what his body would do."

Gibbs smiled and mouthed, "Oops caught. Maybe I will sneak in a soda (Brad shook his head no) a juice (Brad smiled and shrugged his shoulders) okay juice it is. Be a good boy and I will see you in a few."

Gibbs patted his forehead and made his way back down stairs. Brad tried to unhook all of his devices in preparation for transport to the MRI machine. Tony just smiled thinking about all of Gibbs words and let the doctor wheel his bed out of the room. The guard helped open the door and pull the bed out. Brad pushed the bed a little further and he didn't notice the guard following Tony raised a waving hand, "Come on Butch, we cant go without you."

The young man jogged to be beside the quick moving bed, "My name is Rodney Abercrombie sir."

Tony tiredly said, "That is too hard for a man with a stroke to say for short I am going to call you Butch s-kay?"

Tony's eyes were about to fall shut when the guard saw the mans face and smiled, "Butch is fine sir."


	16. Chapter 16

(Sniff sniff one more chapter and an epilogue left to go. I have had so much fun writing this story. Thank you all for the reviews. I read a story where one person said "plz review because reviews are love" they were so right. )

Gibbs made it out of the hospital and distractedly headed toward the empty lot across the street, which he hoped would be roped off by his team at this point. Before he knew what hit him he was nearly knocked over by a very worried Goth.

Gibbs caught himself from falling and adjusted his stance to maintain the added weight, "Abby what in the world are you doing here? You are supposed to be hiding out in your lab uder guard remember?"

Abby pulled back from him and looked at hi weird, "I was Boss but you called me to come and pick you up remember?"

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "Aw Hell Abby, I totally forgot. I had a run in with the latest suspect Ms. Reynolds and I had to get rid of the bomb she left us and then had to talk Tony out of some depression because he is handling the whole stroke thing poorly. I cant blame him really I would handle it poorly too." Gibbs looked at her horrified face, "Lets go find Ziva and McGee so I don't have to say this more than once okay."

Abby stayed tucked under Gibbs's arm and they walked across the street and he was surprised to see Ducky standing with Ziva and McGee, "Duck, thankfully there isn't a body what are you doing here?"

Ducky smiled, "I heard about the bomb so naturally I came to make sure that whatever symptom you are ignoring won't cause your untimely demise."

Gibbs huffed, "I appreciate that Duck but honestly it just knocked me on my ass, I am fine it is DiNozzo that I need to tell you all about. He woke up this morning after his fever broke. He is breathing on his own and the pressures in his head are so much better they think that they will be able to combine operations in a few days and do the skin graft and take the brain monitors out at the same time."

Ducky took another step closer to Gibbs, "What is it that you aren't telling us Jethro?"

Gibbs was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath, "It looks like that while he was unconscious he suffered a pretty significant stroke. DiN..Tony is not paralyzed but seriously limited on the left side of his body. He can talk but it is very hard to understand him. They are doing a bunch of tests to figure out exactly what damage the stroke did and how much he can recover."

Abby started to cry and McGee went over to her to comfort her. Ziva asked, "Will he be able to be a field agent again?"

Gibbs became fascinated with a spot on the floor, "I am not sure but that doesn't matter. He is alive and he is still Tony just with a 500-watt smile instead of a 1000 watt one. I have spent the last 24 hours telling him goodbye and planning his funeral in my head. He is alive and nothing else matters to me and I hope to you all as well. He needs his family to be able to recover from this, all of his family."

Abby wiped her tears, "Your right Gibbs, we all thought he had no chance, he is our miracle boy. He beat death again and if he needs his family to love him back to health than by golly that is what he is going to get. Can Ducky and I go see him while you finish up here?"

Gibbs kissed Abby on the forehead, "I think he would really like a visit from his favorite baby sister." Abby smiled and started to walk back to the hospital with Ducky following behind her. Gibbs caught Ducky's arm, "Watch him for me Duck please, he told me before I came down here that he wished he would have died. He is taking the stroke thing pretty hard."

Ducky smiled and patted Gibbs's hand on his arm, "I will be attentive to our dear boy, don't worry." Then he turned and broke out into a slight trot to catch up with Abby.

Gibbs smiled at the two retreating members of his little family then steadied himself and turned his attention back to Ziva and McGee and the crime scene at hand, "Good job with everything so far. We should be able to get a photo to go on for Ms. Reynolds from the video cameras around the hospital. I spoke with Tony, even though she said that she is his neighbor Tony said his only elderly neighbor is a shut in and the description he gave me does not match the woman that came up to me. When you all are done here, can you take the equipment and go sweep both mine and Tony's house for any bugs or camera devices? I have a gut feeling that they are getting there inside information from somewhere. The old woman described DiNozzo's apartment to me."

McGee nodded, "Will do Boss, we have gathered the parts of the bomb all ready and we will follow you back into the hospital to get those surveillance tapes. Maybe we can stop in and see Tony while we are here?"

Gibbs smiled a genuine smile of pride at his agents and waved at them to follow him. They made it up to the ICU and cleared through security.

Before they went in to the room Gibbs stopped listened and smiled at the sounds of laughter coming from Tony's room.

When Gibbs and the others came into the room he smiled at the sight before him. Ducky was sitting in the chair beside Tony's bed regaling Tony and Abby who had carefully wedged herself next to Tony on the bed, with the story of a time Gibbs and Ducky were assigned to a tribe of pigmies in Africa.

Tony saw Gibbs and covered his face hiding the snickers. Gibbs came up behind Ducky and placed two hands firmly on the older mans shoulders, "So Duck I leave you for a few minutes and you start telling tales on me."

Ducky looked at Gibbs with a cat eating crap Grin and Abby and Tony busted out laughing.

Gibbs kept the pretend scowl on his face and lovingly patted Ducky's shoulders, "Hey Tony, look whom else I found downstairs."

Tony looked toward the door and his face lit up and with a hard to understand speech said, " McGoo and Zee, hi guys." He tried to wave his clenched shut left hand at them since his right was around Abby.

Gibbs looked at Tim and Ziva to gauge their reactions to Tony's speech and paralyzed hand. Gibbs was so proud that they only let their shock show for a moment before slipping a mask worthy of Tony to finish their visit. The next thirty minutes felt like things were normal again. Everyone shared stories, Tony didn't say much but he listened attentively at everyone and laughed and soaked up the love and attention that his family was showering on him.

Right before Gibbs was going to kick them all out Dr. Pitt came into the room. "Well it looks like I found the party?"

Gibbs stood up from his place on the end of the bed and walked over to Brad, "Do you have the results?"

Brad shook his head yes with a sad look on his face, "Do you want to talk out in the hall?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and the others in the room, "No Doc, I am just going to tell them anyway so why don't you just tell us all."

Dr. Pitt smiled, "Of course, Tony we have your scans back and it looks like the damage the stroke caused is likely permanent, therapy may help some, but the damage is never going to go away totally, I am very sorry."

Gibbs was stunned silent for a moment he stood looking at Brad with his mouth open. Then he looked at Tony who was struggling to not break down in front of his friends. He thanked Brad and then suggested that everyone should probably leave and let Tony get some rest.

Once they were alone again, Tony couldn't hold it back anymore he broke down crying. Gibbs sat next to him holding his damaged hand in one of his strong hands and gently rubbing Tony's cheek with the other hand.

Tony looked at Gibbs, "I don't know what I am going to do not being able to be your SFA Boss, you are so much more than a boss to me if I cant have you and the others in my life I want to die Gibbs."

Gibbs grabbed his cheek sternly, careful not to hurt him just get his attention, "Haven't you been listening to me the last few days, did I not tell you I would be with you no matter what?"

Tony closed his eyes, "But Boss you have work and you can't be saddled with a burden like me."

Gibbs gently grabbed Tony's chin and forced him to look at him, "You don't worry a bit about what I can handle and what I cant handle. I thought about what I would do with this possible outcome. I am old enough to retire Tony and I am ready to retire. We can move you into my home and I can help you get your strength back and once you do maybe we will move to Hawaii and be detectives like Magnum. I wont wear a Hawaiian shirt, no self respecting Marine would be caught dead in a Hawaiian shirt."

Tony pulled away from Gibbs hands, "Be serious Gibbs, I can't ask you to retire to take care of me."

Gibbs pulled his face toward him again, "Remember I told you that I thought of you as my son and you told me that you thought of me as a Dad, hell you even called me Dad. Were you just blowing sunshine up my ass?"

Tony looked pained, "NO I do think of you as my Dad but I can't ask you to sacrifice your career for me."

Gibbs leaned forward so close they touched foreheads, " First you didn't ask, I offered and Second, Don't ever equate the love this Father has for you with the love that your birth father has for you. I know you grew up fending for yourself and you learned never to burden him but that is not what fathers do. Fathers stay with their children and take care of them and make them soup when they are sick and tuck them in when they had a nightmare no matter if they are 10 or 40. A real father also takes retirement so they can help their son who they love more than life itself regain at least some of his independence. Then once he has they figure out the future together because that young man is worth anything the father has to go through. That is how much I love you Anthony. Do you understand me?"

Tony melted under Gibbs's touch in between sobs, "I love you so much Dad, thank you for sticking with me."

Gibbs couldn't hold back the moisture anymore either, "I love you too Son and it is my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

The next 48 hours passed without incident and it was time for Tony to head back into surgery to place the grafts and remove the intracranial monitors. Gibbs sat next to his boy in pre-op. They spoke with Brad and Dr. Ford and the anesthesiologist Gibbs never let Tony's hand go the whole time.

It was time to take him back and Gibbs asked for just a moment and leaned close to Tony, "I will be in the waiting room to hear how well the surgery went. I would be in the OR with you if I could." Tony smiled a lopsided smile, "Love you Dad and I will see you later. Give everyone a hug for me."

The nurses came in to take Tony away and Gibbs stood in the corner and watched until Tony disappeared through the back doors. Then he took a deep sigh and headed for the waiting room. He wasn't expecting anyone to come but he was secretly hoping some one would be there waiting for him. He entered the room and just smiled, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Ziva and McGee were all huddled together in the far corner of the room. Abby stood up when she saw Gibbs, "Come on Bossman we have you some coffee and a couple of doughnuts for you." Gibbs smiled and sat down in the midst of his little family and just soaked in the feeling of having everyone close.

Once there was a break in the conversation McGee looked at Ziva and took a deep breath and said, "Boss, we have some news on the Ms. Reynolds."

Gibbs perked up, "You do? Is she is interrogation? I don't care if she is an old lady the bitch tried to blow Tony and I up."

McGee gulped, "Well not exactly Boss, we found her dead in her apartment. She shot herself in the head with her sons .22. She left a note for you and Tony though."

Gibbs looked confused, "A note for us what did it say?"

McGee pulled up the picture of the note on his cell phone and showed Gibbs. Gibbs took the phone and tried to hold the phone out to read it but couldn't, "Oh Hell McGee, I don't have my glasses you read it to me."

Mcgee took the phone back and read:

_Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs, _

_You brought all this trouble on yourselves. Nine years ago you tried to arrest my sweet Charlie, he was such a good boy, and when he reached inside the open window of the car for his wallet you both shot him dead. I tried to hurt you all like you hurt me. I wanted you both dead but that young man is to bull headed to die so I will have to settle with ruining his life. I am done trying to avenge my son now I am going to go and join him. _

_See you both in HELL _

Gibbs thought back for a moment, "Charlie Reynolds, I remember that case he was no good boy. He wasn't reaching into his car for a wallet he was reaching into the front seat for the machine gun he had wedged by the passenger door. DiNozzo and I were arresting him for bombing a woman's BEQ. The Bastard killed 10 young unlisted girls. This is all because of that creep. Wow I have heard of a case coming to bite you in the ass but this is crazy."

McGee looked worried, "So you are okay with this Boss."

Gibbs patted McGee's leg, "Would I have rather put her in jail? Of course but the was she handled it is fine with me too. You have all the members of the AFP in custody and she is dead. I think you and Ziva did a hell of a job wrapping this case up. I am proud of you both."

McGee and Ziva sat and smiled with pride at each other. No one noticed Brad coming into the room until he sat next to Gibbs.

Gibbs jumped, "Brad, how is Tony?"

Brad looked on the floor for a moment and tried to school the sad features on his face. He looked up with eyes red and teary, "He made it through surgery wonderfully he is in recovery and will be in a private room not in ICU in about 2 hours."

Everyone in the waiting room took a deep breath together when Brad was finished speaking. Gibbs shook his head, "Jesus Brad you scared us to death. Do that again and you are going to have to treat me for a heart attack."

Brad chuckled, "Sorry I guess treat DiNozzo for as long as I have and some of his tricks are bound to rub off. He is doing well why don't you all get some food and stretch your legs and come back in 2 hours he is going to be in room 408 his room will be the one with a marine with a pistol in front of the door. I think it will be 'Butch's' shift when you get back."

Abby looked confused, "Butch, Tony is on a first name basis with the guards?"

Brad chuckled softly, "No actually I don't know what the kids name is but in one of Tony's pain med induced silly fits he decided to call this kid Butch because his real name was to hard for him to pronounce with the stroke damage."

Ducky shook his head and laughed, "Leave it to our dear Anthony to find humor even in middle of his current trials."

Gibbs had a proud look on his face, "That sense of humor is what's going to get him better and hopefully be able to return to desk duty. Before you say anything Brad I remember what the test show but I wont limit Tony. They gave him at beast 15% with the plague and he returned to work two weeks later. He has got a record of proving you doctors wrong."

Brad patted his leg and stood up to leave, "Gibbs I am with you on not limiting Tony. If he can return to desk duty then I think I would have another perfect topic for another set of papers for the medical journals. The plague papers made both Tony and I quit well known in the medical community. (Smiling now) go eat and come back in 2 hours. I know Tony will be wanting to see you all when you get back."

Everyone told the good Doctor thank you and then made their way down to the cafeteria. For the first time since this whole thing began they were at peace and it felt good.

Once everyone sat and began eating their food Gibbs decided that this would be a good time to tell everyone his plans, "Listen up gang, I plan on going to Director Vance when I can get away from here and ask him for an extended leave of absence so that I can be there to help take care of Tony. He doesn't have anyone else to help him and McGee you are ready to step in as SFA. Vance will probably bring in a TAD Agent to run the MCRAT team but I expect for you all to work to maintain the same closure level even with the new guy and hopefully I will be back in about six months."

McGee was the first to speak, "What if Tony isn't ready to be on desk duty by then?"

Gibbs sighed, "Then I am going to retire and take care of Tony. I promised him I would do whatever it takes and I meant it."

Ziva was angry and getting angrier by the minute, "You left us once Gibbs how can you leave us again? Tony is not your child he is a wealthy man let him hire a nurse that is trained to take care of someone in his condition and come back to work where you are needed."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief at Ziva's words, "You are wrong Ziva, he is my son. He might not be by birth but he is my first-born son. I think of all of you as my children and I try to be there for each of you. Tony has been on my six for longer than any of you except for Ducky and Abby and if he needs me then I am ready and willing to walk away from it all and help him out." He stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Ziva sat stunned at Gibbs's reaction, "I can not believe him, I know that him and Tony are close but retiring because of this is insane. He is not his child. Tony has a Father. We need him at NCIS."

Ducky put a gentle arm around Ziva's shoulders, "Gibbs and Tony are closer than any Father and Son I have ever known. Tony may not carry Gibbs's DNA but they are deeply connected. From the moment Gibbs laid eyes on Anthony he treated him like a son. Gibbs would do anything for Tony and Tony would do anything for him. Call it what you want but it is father and son love at the purest level. Poor Anthony's biological father has never been one to think about anyone but himself."

Gibbs made his way up to Tony's new room. He was only gone for 90 minutes but he wanted to try and get in to see Tony. He found the room and almost ran into Dr. Pitt coming out of his room, "He is doing amazing, he is awake if you want to go and see him."

Gibbs smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you again Doc."

Gibbs walked into the room and gasped. He was thinking that he would look better but Tony looked more like a mummy now. His Chest and head was wrapped in bright white gauze.

Hiding his shock he went over and grabbed his hand, "So what do you want to do about your balled head when they take the bandages off?"

Gibbs had to laugh at the horrified look on his face, "Oh God Gibbs I forgot I am balled. Hey wait, I know when I was working on an undercover OP during the whole FROG fiasco I had a wig with a French beanie on it. Do you think they might be able to find that for me in evidence?"

Gibbs couldn't hold in the giggle, "I will make some calls for you Tony." Tony just smiled and moved his head toward Gibbs. Gibbs picked up on what he wanted and reached up with his strong hands and cupped Tony's cheeks. Tony leaned into Gibbs hands and smiled, "You make me feel safe and taken care of Dad."

Gibbs reached forward and kissed him gently on the bandaged forehead and whispered, "Good because you are very loved and very safe. I wont let anyone hurt you again."

Tony was about to fall back asleep but he muttered, "I know you can't promise that Dad but I am so thankful that you will try. I got your six too. Night Boss. Love y…" Soft snores took the place of the words he was trying to speak and Gibbs smiled, thinking back to Kelly's favorite book as a child he whispered, "Good night, I love you right up to the moon and back my little brown nut hare."

(Thanks to some great suggestions I have decided to finish this story out with him being released and finishing up a few loose ends and then I am going to go into his painful recovery and all that wonderful father/son stuff in a sequel to this. Thank you all again for sticking with me through this story. I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a long time. Oh and the quote is paraphrased from the book just how much I love you)


	18. Chapter 18

Back in the cafeteria Ducky was able to get Ziva to drop her tough mask long enough to ascertain the real reason for her outburst. Ziva started to quietly cry, "Oh Ducky, I am sorry I didn't mean what I said. I know Tony needs Gibbs but I am barely handling loosing Tony now I find out I am loosing them both. I don't know if I can handle it Ducky."

Ducky patted Ziva on the shoulder, "My dear, change is inevitable and exceptionally difficult. We are all deeply saddened by the loss of our dear Tony and now Gibbs but they will not be gone, they will be in Gibbs home and only a phone call away. We may not see them daily at work but if we work hard at it we will not loose a relationship with them. Oh and I am not the one you need to apologize too."

Ziva wiped her eyes and stood up, "You are right Ducky. It is time to see Tony in his room and I will let Gibbs know everything."

The small group of friends made their way up to Tony's room. They found Tony asleep and Gibbs just sitting and starring at the wall. Everyone came into the room but Ziva she waited outside the room. Gibbs greeted the group and filled them in on what the Doctor had said and they all sighed in relief and took seats to wait till Tony woke up. No one was going to leave till Tony knew that they had been there and knew that his family would stand behind him no matter if he is an agent or not.

Gibbs looked at the group settling down to wait then quietly asked, "Ziva leave?" Ducky smiled, "She is waiting in the hall to talk to you for a moment Jethro."

Gibbs's eyes flashed with anger, "I will not have her tell me I am making a mistake leaving NCIS to care for my son. It is not her call."

Ducky patted Gibbs arm and ushered him closer to the door, "Talk to her Jethro and remember that Anthony is not the only one who is an expert at putting on masks."

Gibbs walked into the hallway and saw Ziva leaning on the wall trying to hide the tears slowly falling from her eyes. Ziva saw Gibbs and smiled, "Gibbs, thank you for coming out here. I know you are angry with me right now and I don't blame you. I am sorry I said those things in the cafeteria. Your announcement hit me hard. I was just coming to grips with loosing Tony and then I find out I am loosing you too." Ziva's voice started to crack at the end until she was crying to hard to hide.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and began to rub her hair, "Tony and I may not be in the office daily but you will not loose either of us. Remember when I was in Mexico and you needed me. I jumped on a plane and flew right back here. Now all I will have to do is jump in the car. Tony and I will be there in a flash if you need us. We aren't going anywhere we will just have to adapt to this new relationship. Hell maybe we will have to start having weekly movie nights or bbq's"

Ziva looked up at him, "You would have us all at your house still?"

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "Just because I will not be your boss anymore does not mean I still wont think of you as my girl. You and Abby are my daughters. Tony and Tim are my sons, Ducky is my wiser older brother and Palmer well he is the strange cousin that always hangs around."

Both Ziva and Gibbs laughed and hugged each other tightly and Gibbs said, "Come on, lets go see how everyone is doing."

They walked back into the room and they both were smiling. No one mentioned the outburst in the cafeteria but Ducky did give Gibbs a wink and a nod of approval.

Gibbs moved his chair in the middle of everyone and asked, "Listen before Tony wakes up I want to ask you all for help with something, if he continues to get better, which he will, they think that he should be able to head home in a few days. Obviously Tony will not be able to be in his apartment anymore. Could you all organize a moving party and move his stuff from his apartment to my, our home. He doesn't have that much in that tiny apartment and we can place the piano in the den at my house. My sofa and tv could be put in the garbage and replaced with his, Tony would love nothing more than to pitch my TV. I will let you all decide what needs to stay and not. I want Tony to have his things it will make being at the house easier for him if he has his stuff. Can you all do that for me?"

Abby was the first to speak, "We could get Anderson and Diaz and Walker to help us move the big stuff and maybe we can call his frat brothers they could help I think Tony told me one of them has a moving company."

McGee chimed in, "Abby and I can hook your house up with wireless Internet so Tony can get on the internet from his bed up stairs and we can set up his big…."

Gibbs stopped him with a smile, "I trust you Tim, and whatever money you need just let me know. I don't need to know the details of what wireless this or that you do to my house."

Ducky offered, "You don't need to worry about a thing Jethro, when you and Anthony make it home in a few days you both will be surprised."

Their little pow wow was interrupted by a hoarse and slurred, "Surprised about what?"

All eyes landed on Tony and he responded with a huge smile. The unconventional family stayed together for a few hours laughing and telling stories about the case and what had been happening in the office while they have been gone. They were all happy for the first time since this nightmare began they were all relaxed and happy.

Four days later,

Gibbs came into the room with a wheel chair. Tony groaned but didn't say anything; he knew that walking out of the hospital would be an impossibility at this point. Gibbs came over and helped Tony into his coat and then stopped and said, "Wait a minute, you don't have any hair under those bandages and you need a hat. "

Tony saw the twinkle in Gibbs's eyes and worried what hat he was going to put on him. Gibbs held a package and smiled, "This is from Abby and she is waiting for us at the house and if you don't wear it she will not be happy."

Tony sighed, "Oh God, Dad haven't I been through enough?"

Gibbs smiled at being called Dad but then schooled his features into his normal scowl, "Ah come on Man up it is for Abby no one can refuse Abby."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Okay put it on me."

Gibbs pulled out this toboggan that was black and it was covered in silver skeletons with pink roses in the eye sockets of the skulls. He placed the hat carefully on top of the bandages and then pulled out the matching scarf that was two arm bones on either side of the scarf and instead of fringe at the end they were finger bones.

Tony looked at Gibbs who was now turning red from holding back the snickers, "You happy now?"

Gibbs let out a laugh, "Abby wanted you to look cool coming out of the hospital."

Tony sighed and went to stand up, "I look someone crossed Disney with Goth and threw up on my head."

Both men turned toward the door when they heard, "Well if he is complaining then he must be feeling better."

Dr. Pitt and Dr. Ford were coming in the door.

Tony and Gibbs both said a cheerful hello to the doctors.

Dr. Ford came over to the other side of Tony and helped Gibbs set him gently in the wheel chair, "Brad and I just wanted to come by and see you off. You know Brad and I are going to chronicle your recovery in the medical journals. It is funny survive the plague and everyone wants to hear about how you handle other illnesses."

Gibbs smiled, "Well here is hoping he doesn't give you anymore fodder for future articles. I threatened to put him in a bubble to keep him well."

Dr. Pitt and Dr. Ford laughed and then said, "Making Tony a bubble boy might not be a bad choice for him, and we know a guy who can make it happen."

Tony looked at all the men and said, "Hahahaha, don't worry you don't need to start making me a bubble. I am pretty sure between barely being able to walk with a walker and staying with this guy (pointing to Gibbs) I will be fine."

Dr. Pitt leaned into Tony, "I am counting on my favorite patient being around for a while so take care of yourself Tony, you scared me worse than with the plague this time."

Tony smiled at the doctors. Gibbs held out his hand to the doctors, "Thank you both for getting him back for me."

Dr. Ford said, "It is a team effort, I am just so thrilled to be sending him home. We were both convinced the only way he was leaving the hospital was in a body bag. This way is much more preferred."

The men sat and talked for a few minutes then Gibbs wheeled Tony out to the waiting Charger. The ride home was quiet, Gibbs asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Tony smiled, "I was just thinking about my apartment. I guess I am going to have to give it up and store my stuff."

Gibbs patted him on the leg, "Don't worry about the apartment we will figure something out."

They pulled up to Casa Gibbs/DiNozzo and Tony smiled a huge smile when he saw the huge banner flanked by balloons on the Garage "Welcome Home Tony". Gibbs parked the car and then went and met Tony by the side of the car with his walker. The hospital gave him a fancy walker with a padded seat so if he got tired he could sit for a minute.

Gibbs told Tony to sit, he did and he pushed him up to the front door then helped him up the stairs, Tony walked into the house under his own power with the aide of the walker. He walked in and everyone yelled SURPRISE! Tony hugged everyone then started to look around Gibbs worn out old sofa was replaced by Tony's fancy leather sectional and Gibbs old tv was now replaced with Tony's gigantic monster.

Tony was speechless, "Gibbs, you didn't have too.."

Gibbs took his hat and jacket off. I didn't do any of this the team did. Listen Tony I told you that this house was ours now. So you need to have your stuff to make you feel at home."

Tony didn't dare speak because of the emotions stuck in his throat he just mouthed "Thank you Dad." Gibbs squeezed the nap of his neck and told him, "Come into the kitchen I hear this group made some fancy fixings for lunch.

Team Gibbs sat around the dining table and laughed and ate the feast that Ziva and Abby created. They all made it into the living room after lunch and sat down to watch the last of the Indiana Jones movies (Tony's favorite) as the movie was ending Abby hit Ducky and pointed to Gibbs and Tony, Tony was curled up asleep leaning on Gibbs chest and Gibbs had his arm in a protectively was wrapped around Tony's shoulders and Gibbs was fast asleep.

Abby whispered to Ducky, "They are so cute together, they are going to be okay aren't they Duckman?" Ducky looked at the two men and smiled, "As long as they have each other they should be just fine."

(Vengeance is finished WOO HOO! The story will continue in a sequel ( I would love suggestions for the name of the sequel) that will chronicle his recovery and all the tough love and sweet fluffy moments and inevitable depression that comes with recovery from such an illness. I will also include some work drama. My mind is all ready racing with ideas ;) To the anonymous comment, my bad with the balled, baled thing I will see about trying to fix it but last time I did that I really screwed up big time. Thank you for your comment though. I am dyslexic and so words that are so similar give me grief. I am trying to improve though. Thank you all for your sweet comments it has been a joy to write this story. I am looking forward to the sequel and don't forget to give me name ideas. I stick at names )


End file.
